


Requiesce in Pace

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ignis being a tease, M/M, OR IS IT, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rimming, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, eventually, marked explicit for a reason, there will be smut, this is me afterall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Requiesce in pace, or rest in peace, title will make sense later on.He was an utter fraud.The mask he had donned was cracking, chipped away at by the very person he was hiding from the most.  Propriety, duty, the sheer stupidity of how he felt were the only things keeping that mask in place at all.  But it was slipping.  Day by day it was slipping.And he couldn’t stop it.Ignis was no longer sure he wanted to.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  Feelings were awkward things.  Clouding judgement, muddying waters that Ignis normally waded through with relative ease.  He was so thoroughly exhausted, tired of holding everything in, ignoring what he felt, shoving it into a little box inside his heart, keeping his thoughts hidden, making sure he used his brain for other things.  Years of denying what he felt in favour of appearing objective and composed, calm and in control.

  He was an utter fraud.

  The mask he had donned was cracking, chipped away at by the very person he was hiding from the most.  Propriety, duty, the sheer stupidity of how he felt were the only things keeping that mask in place at all.  But it was slipping.  Day by day it was slipping. 

  And he couldn’t stop it.

  Ignis was no longer sure he wanted to.

  Not that it was really even relevant, to anything.  And that was the rub.  What he felt wasn’t relevant.  It never had been, never would be, no matter what he wished.  He’d been Advisor to a Prince, now he would be Advisor to a King, his feelings would need to be pushed aside even more vehemently than before.

  Ignis took solace in the fact he would be busy, far too busy to entertain his thoughts.

  The diversionary tactic worked until the moment he began to hear whispers around the Citadel.  Whispers of a politically motivated marriage.  It twisted his gut.  His mask cracked open further as he snapped at anyone who broached the subject with him.  Noct had already endured one forced engagement, Ignis thought it thoroughly cruel to subject him to another, one that was presumably to end in a marriage that required fulfillment; heirs.  Though nothing official had crossed his desk, he knew it was only a matter of time.

  He wanted Noct to be happy and perhaps he would have been with Lady Lunafreya.  Luna had been a friend of Noct’s, someone he had history with, someone he was at least comfortable with.  However, with these new rumours abounding, Ignis feared that Noct would be paired with someone he didn’t know, didn’t have that connection with.  Above anything else, Noctis was his oldest friend and as his friend it tore him apart to think of Noct being tied to someone who had no knowledge of what he was truly like, who couldn’t possibly appreciate the man he was.

  As he approached Noct’s offices, shouting reached his ears, quickening his pace he pulled the door open to be assaulted by a wall of noise, voices raised in anger, others in supplication, pleading.

  “I said NO!” Noct growled, pacing behind his desk, formerly his father’s.  Running his hands through his hair, he spun to glare at the assembled men and women huddling on the other side of the room like frightened chocobos. 

  “Your Majesty, please,” one man braver than rest began, twisting his hands together.

  “Are you fucking deaf as well as stupid, I said _NO_!  I refuse to let you lot bully me into something I hate the idea of, I hated it then, I hate it now, I don’t need to and I’m not going to.  That is all I am going to say on the matter.”  Noct slammed his hands down on the desk making everything on the surface shake, blue eyes glinting dangerously as he shifted them from face to face.  “Leave,” he commanded softly.

  Ignis stepped aside to let the flock depart, “does that order include me, Noct?”

  Noctis collapsed in his chair as if all the air had gone out of him, “no, of course not, you’re about the only sensible person in this bloody place.”

  The anger was still there, tempered by a melancholy that struck Ignis harder than any blow by sword or other blade could possibly do.

  “What was that all about?” Ignis asked, brow raised as he settled himself in the chair before Noct’s desk, crossing one leg over the other, smoothing the crease in his pants with feigned nonchalance.

  “Ugh,” Noct grunted, head in his hands.

  “Noct, a trouble shared is a trouble halved,” Ignis intoned sagely, small smirk on his lips as Noct raised his head and poked his tongue out.  “Oh, very regal of you.”

  Noctis rolled his eyes, “you probably agree with them,” he muttered, dropping his head on the desk with a thump that Ignis winced at.

  “You won’t know that until you tell me what the problem is.”  Ignis paused, waiting for Noct to raise his head again, “I am your Advisor, so allow me to advise.”

  “Marriage,” Noctis mumbled, averting his eyes.  “They want me to marry.”

  “Oh,” Ignis said quietly, his own eyes falling to his lap.

  “So, go on, say it, tell me I should find some woman to marry, cement ties, forge alliances,” Noctis moaned against the desk.

  “I…I am afraid I cannot do that,” Ignis murmured. 

  “Huh?  I thought you’d be the first to agree, for the good of the Kingdom and all that,” Noct said, head tilted to one side.

  “I view it differently, Noct.  I know you.  You most likely would have been happy with Luna, but with a stranger that does not know you…I think not.  You function best when you are happy, Noct.”  Ignis flicked his eyes up to Noct, noting the surprise on the King’s face, averting his gaze once more.  “I cannot be objective in this, as your Advisor.  You are my friend, Noct, I cannot in good conscience push you into something that will make you miserable, you have had too much of that.”

  Noctis sighed in relief, “I probably wouldn’t have been truly happy with Luna either.  I mean, I loved her, but as a friend, not…well, you know.”

  “Oh,” Ignis said softly.

  “Yeah,” Noct agreed.  The King took a deep breath, “there’s another problem, Iggy.  No matter what woman they put forward, I’m never gonna love her.”

  Ignis swallowed nervously, pushing down the lump in his throat, “perhaps with time we might find…”

  “No, it won’t happen.  Even if one was found that could…accept me as I am, I won’t be able to give her a child…at least not in the traditional way.”  Noctis flushed, “I’m gay, Ignis.”

  Ignis was struck dumb at Noct’s hushed confession.  “I…thank you for trusting me with that information.”  How had he not known that?

  “I couldn’t do that to someone, Ignis, it wouldn’t be fair.  She’d think she was getting a King in her bed,” Noct said, a shudder running through him.  “Instead, she’d be getting a man who…”

  Ignis rose, skirting the desk to place his hand on Noct’s shoulder, thinking furiously.  “Perhaps…perhaps we could look at a change in the marriage laws, surely it is time that one can marry who they wish.  And then…as for heirs, well, surrogacy could help there.”

  Noctis was silent for long moments.  “Thanks, Iggy, I should have known to come to you with this.”

  “That is what I am here for, Noct,” Ignis drawled, trying to lighten the atmosphere.  “And if we change the laws, I may just be able to marry as well.”  It was a bald faced lie, but one he felt necessary.  He wouldn’t be marrying anyone, ever.  Noct didn’t need to know that however.

  Noct cut his eyes away, “well, that is a better reason to do this.  You should get to be happy too.”

  Ignis snorted, “yes, well, I would need to first find someone who could put up with me…And I am happy, Noct.”

  “Iggy, you’re a catch, you know that, right?” Noct said quietly, still not meeting Ignis’ eyes. 

  “Hardly,” Ignis demurred, blushing and turning back to sit in the chair he’d vacated.  “Now, how about I find a copy of the marriage laws and we can draft an amendment to present to the Council.”  Back to business, back to ground he felt more secure on.

  Noct’s head thumped on the desk again, “Iggy, you’re gonna kill me.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  Ignis spent the next few weeks helping Noctis draft the amendment, presenting it to the Council as a matter that wasn’t particularly important, yet relevant to pushing Lucis forward and allowing it’s citizens the freedom of choice.  They had purposely kept Noct’s personal thoughts on the subject out of it, couching it in terms that spoke of his desire for his people’s happiness.  As a result, it passed quickly, with nary a whimper of protest.  Noct shot Ignis a triumphant smile and Ignis smirked back, pleased he’d been able to assist in some measure of happiness for Noct.  At least now, his friend had a chance to pursue the life he wanted.

  Yet Noctis made no move towards even dating, seemingly content as he was.

  Ignis had no wish to push the issue and so, he let it lie.  Though, he had selfish reasons for not broaching the subject.  It would hurt to see Noctis with another man, even more than seeing him with a woman would have.  He could not help but imagine himself in that position.  And that was not to be.

  So, Ignis turned to his usual form of avoidance.  Work.

  His mask was cracking open further, however.  Noct had been working harder than Ignis had thought possible given his aversion to the exercise and as a result had asked Ignis to move his office into the room outside Noct’s own so that he had Ignis on hand when he needed him.  Which meant Ignis was with his King almost all day and often late into the evening.  He’d not spent so much time with Noctis since their road trip.  It resulted in Ignis fighting to control himself.  He enjoyed spending time with Noct, regardless of how they used that time, but the proximity and the change in the way they treated each other was confounding his sensibilities.  Noct had never treated him as a subordinate.  Now he was treating him as an equal?  Confidant.  Or something very like it. 

  Most nights found him in Noct’s rooms, glass of wine in hand, work discarded on the coffee table in his sitting room, chatting and relaxing with their other two friends.

  This particular night devolved into more of a boozy mess in Ignis’ opinion.  Gladio sprawled in a chair, snoring, Prompto flat on his back on the carpet examining the inside of his eyelids, Ignis propped against one arm of the couch, Noct leaning against the other.  Until the King laid himself out and used Ignis as a footrest, giving Ignis a wry grin as he apologised and made to remove them from his lap.  Ignis rolled his eyes and grabbed hold before Noct could withdraw them completely, placing the King’s feet back in his lap. 

  Half hour later Ignis was seriously questioning his life choices, realising he had been mindlessly stroking and rubbing Noct’s feet.  It was definitely not assisting in putting his feelings to rest.  He dropped his head back, staring absently at the ceiling.  And yet his fingers continued their massage as he contemplated his own idiocy.

  Noct gave a little moan, arm thrown across his eyes, “that feels good, Speccy.”

  Ignis startled, shoved out of his musing by the sinful sounds Noct was making.  He cleared his throat, “ah, pleased to be of service.”  Then mentally slapped himself.  Was he purring his words now?  Was this what he had come to?  Apparently.  And, dear Gods, was his face on fire?  It certainly felt like he could light the room.  Darting his eyes in Noct’s direction, he let out a slow exhale as he noted Noct hadn’t moved.

  And more importantly, couldn’t see the mental gymnastics Ignis was going through.

  It was Noctis reciprocating that had Ignis in a complete panic.  He’d squawked in surprise when Noct withdrew his feet and tugged on Ignis’ legs, swinging them up and dragging him so he was laid out, his shoes and socks tugged off. 

  “Ohh,” he groaned, melting into the cushions, “that feels divine.”

  Noct chuckled, “thought you might need it, you’re on your feet more than I am.”  His fingers smoothed across Ignis’ soles, tugging on each toe to stretch it out before rubbing it.

  Ignis peeked through his lashes at Noctis, his King leaning back into the couch cushions, Ignis’ feet in his lap, absentmindedly stroking the feet in front of him, small smile on his face.  It was such a thoroughly domestic scene that Ignis jolted, hurt stabbing his heart.  He’d never get to be the one who would do this with Noct every day, wouldn’t get to share this sort of casual intimacy, wouldn’t share his bed.

  “You alright there, you tensed up,” Noct murmured softly.

  “I…ahh, cramp, in my calves,” Ignis lied, mumbling the words, the first thing that popped into his head.

  “Yeah?”  Noct moved his hands up Ignis’ trouser legs, kneading at the muscles in his calves.  “Better?” Noct asked as Ignis bit his lip to hold back the absolutely sinful moan trying to worm out of his throat.  Gods, was having his calves massaged a…thing that turned him on now?  Utterly besotted, that’s what he was.

  He resorted to nodding, pulling his legs back, “ahh, thank you,” he said, sitting himself up to hide the swelling bulge in his lap.

  “Pleased to be of service,” Noct quipped, giving Ignis a little grin.

  He needed to leave.  Before he disgraced himself.

  Citing the late hour (which it was) Ignis prodded at Gladio and Prompto as he put his shoes and socks back on, avoiding looking at Noct, he departed with a quick goodbye as he headed for the door and the relative safety of the hall outside Noct’s rooms.

  In his own rooms several doors down, Ignis leaned against his door, head down and breathing hard.  He let the mask slip completely, shuddering as he dashed for his shower, stripping his clothes in uncharacteristic haste.  When he stepped under the spray, his tears blended with the water cascading over him.  Sliding down the wall, he hugged his knees in the bottom of the shower, sobbing.

  The Cosmos had it in for him.

  Of this Ignis was sure.

 

  Interminably long meetings, lack of sleep and far too many cups of coffee had his nerves on hyper alert.  Noctis was not assisting in keeping his mask of indifference in place.  Just when he needed Noct to be his usual bluff self, the King was being…affectionate.

  He spilled coffee all over himself when Noct came out of his office, smiling brightly and Godsdammed ruffling Ignis’ hair as he passed.

  “Shit, sorry, Speccy, here,” Noct muttered in apology, reaching for tissues and dabbing at the spreading stain on Ignis’ shirt.  Ignis snatched the tissues from him, flushing crimson.  The very last thing he needed was Noct, right under his nose, his cologne in Ignis’ nostrils, dabbing at Ignis’ chest while his heart was threatening to thud it’s way out and flop onto his desk like a landed fish.

  “It’s quite alright, Noct, I can manage.”

  “You’re jumpy lately, what’s up?” Noct asked, head tilted, deep blue eyes scrutinising him as he scrubbed at the hopelessly ruined front of his shirt.

  Ignis closed his eyes, bunching up the soaked wad of tissue and threw it in his waste bin.  He shoved his glasses up his nose so hard it hurt.  ‘I’m in love with you and I can’t sleep as a result’ was definitely the wrong thing to say.  Even worse was ‘I want to bend you over this desk and ravish you until you scream my name.’

  “Too much coffee and not enough sleep,” he settled on, brusquely, studiously avoiding looking at Noct.

  “You need a rest, a vacation, Specs,” Noct stated, hands on hips.  “We probably all do.”

  “I am fine,” Ignis muttered.  “There is far too much that requires my attention for me to just take off on some ill-conceived jaunt.”  He knew he was being a touch petty and letting his ire bleed into his tone, yet he was unable to stop it.  It wasn’t Noct’s fault that years of angst ridden fantasies were catching up with him.  He looked down at his ruined shirt, “I should change.”

  “Hang on,” Noct said, turning on his heel and retreating into his own office to return moments later with a crisp white shirt.  “Here, it’s a spare,” he handed the shirt to Ignis.  And then stood there.  Waiting.  For Ignis to strip and change.  While he was standing right there.

  “Right, thank you,” Ignis flushed again, unbuttoning the ruined shirt and shrugging it from his shoulders.  The spare shirt was a little tighter than his other, but he smoothed it down over his torso, blinking when he met Noct’s open mouthed gaze.

  “I didn’t realise you had so many scars, Ignis,” Noct commented quietly.

  Ignis dipped his head, fully aware that his torso was covered in numerous marks, some larger than others.  They were unsightly.  “The perils of daemon hunting,” he said.

  “Yeah, I guess, but they make you look pretty badass,” Noct grinned.  Then the smile softened, Noct stepping right into Ignis’ personal space.

  He made to step back on reflex, but bumped against his desk.  Noct reached up tentatively, stroking over the more prominent scar over his eye. 

  “Have I ever told you thank you, for what you did for me?”

  The words were hushed, intimate, laden with an emotion Ignis couldn’t define.

  “I…I would do it again and again,” Ignis whispered, leaning into the touch that hadn’t left his face.  Noct’s fingertips left a burning trail in their wake.

  “I know,” Noct murmured, his eyes locking onto Ignis’.  The King stepped back, clearing his throat, “and you’ll never know how much I appreciate that about you.  But you need to look after yourself and if I say you deserve some time off, you’re getting time off.”

  “I…thank you, however I wouldn’t even know what to do with myself,” he said, his gaze dropping to the carpet.

  “Hmm, well, we’ll see what I can do about that,” Noct says, giving him a diabolical smile.

  Ignis discovered what Noct meant by his comment several weeks later, a note slipped onto his desk while he was out collecting more reports.  A vacation, with Noctis, Prompto and Gladio as his companions.

  He looked up to find Noct in the doorway to his own office looking insufferably smug.

  “Before you argue, there’s a few official duties to do while we’re away,” Noct smirked, Ignis snapping his mouth closed.

  “Well, I suppose I can hardly have an issue with that now, can I,” Ignis muttered.  “But, who will…”

  “Got it covered, Specs, you won’t need to stress,” Noct interrupted.  “Monica can handle anything, and if there’s something drastic that comes up, she can email us or call or whatever and we can handle it.”

  Ignis sighed deeply, thinking about how the trip might be like when they were travelling around Lucis years before.  It could be nice to relive that, without all the daemon hunting and the stress of fleeing Imperial forces.  He glanced up at Noct, smiling.

  “Thank you, Noct.”

  Noct grinned again, “all good, Ignis…and hey, maybe I can fish, been…shit, over ten years,” he laughed, scratching the back of his head in a move Ignis recognised with a lurch to his heart.  He had missed that very gesture so much when Noct was…gone.

  “I…I taught myself to fish…while you were gone, I would head to Galdin, it was peaceful,” Ignis told him watching the incredulous look spread across Noct’s face.  Then he was beaming, so bright Ignis blinked from the sheer force of the unadulterated pleasure rolling off Noct.

  “Maybe we’ll find a bit of time to fish together,” Noct said, sounding like an excited puppy at the prospect.

  “I’d like that.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  Ignis is exceedingly surprised when Noct insists on getting all their official duties out of the way on the first two days of their vacation.  He’d expected a little reluctance.

  “Work first, play later,” is all Noct said with a shrug.

  Gladio laughs at that, slinging an arm over Noct’s shoulders, “Iggy’s rubbin’ off on ya.”  Ignis’ mind immediately went to places it shouldn’t at Gladio’s words.

  “Yeah, dude, never thought I’d heard _you_ say somethin’ like that,” Prompto pipes up from his seat across the room of the suite in Galdin.

  Noct shrugs again, “gotta act like a King at least.”

  The slight flush spreading over Noctis’ face was endearing, Ignis finding himself swelling with pride at how wonderful Noct really is.  He’d thrown himself into rebuilding Lucis, working just as hard as Ignis, and it makes him think that Noct probably needs and deserves the time off just as much as he does.

  Later when it’s just himself and Noct out on the balcony of their hotel room, Ignis leans on the railing next to the man he loves.

  “You more than act like a King, Noct, you _are_ a King, a good one.  And a good man too,” Ignis said softly, keeping his gaze fixed on the water before them.

  Noct laughed quietly, “thanks, that’s actually really nice to hear, especially from you.”

  Ignis dipped his head, “it’s true.”  His eyes flick to Noct before settling back on the water, “you surprise me every day, your father would be proud of the King you’ve become.  I am proud of you.”

  Noct huffed, “you had a big part in teaching me what it was to be a good man, Ignis.”  He nudged Ignis’ shoulder with his own, “what was it you said, about pushing onwards, accepting consequences and never looking back?”

  “Ahh, those were your father’s words, Noct,” Ignis said softly, small smile playing on his lips.

  “Yeah, maybe, but it’s _you_ I remember sayin’ it,” Noct retorts, nudging Ignis again.

  The next morning Noct declared it be just for relaxing, doing whatever they wanted.  Prompto disappeared with his trusty camera, Gladio in tow.

  That left Ignis at a loose end, wondering what Noct had planned.  If Noct wanted to be alone, Ignis would quite happily entertain himself with a book on the beach, but he was intrigued when Noct grinned and told Ignis he had an idea.

  He found himself half an hour later on the short pier on the rocky side of the coast, fishing rod in hand as Noct cast his line out.  He looked so relaxed, so happy.

  “You really do enjoy this, don’t you?”

  Noct turned and smiled wide, “yeah, I do, it’s peaceful.  I can just…let go.”

  Ignis hummed, agreeing with the sentiment.  He reeled his line in and cast it out again, Noct watching with a critical expert eye.

  “You’re a bit stiff when you cast, Speccy, here let me show you something,” Noct said, reeling his own line in and laying his rod down.  He stepped behind Ignis, taking hold of his arm just above his wrist.  “Like this,” he said quietly, guiding Ignis’ arm through a more fluid motion.  Ignis bit his lip.  He was _not_ going to squirm, he was not going to get hard.

  When Noct stepped back to watch him cast again, Ignis felt cold, the warmth of Noct leaving him abruptly.  He repressed a shiver and using the technique Noct had demonstrated, cast his line out again, smiling as he noticed he could now cast further and more accurately.

  “Thank you Noct, that is much more effective,” he said, twisting his head to gift the King with a bright grin.  He had just turned his head back when he felt a sharp tug on the line.  “Oh!”

  Noct’s eyes widened, “you’ve got something pretty big there, Speccy,” he said indicating the bow of the rod.  “Could be a grouper, they used to be more common around here.”

  Ignis strained and began the slow process of reeling in his catch.  “It’s certainly heavy.”

  “Turn the rod towards the fish,” Noct chuckled and Ignis rolled his eyes.

  “You just couldn’t help yourself could you?” Ignis drawled, then gasped as the fish tugged particularly hard.  “Goodness!”

  Noct sidled up beside Ignis, peering into the water intently, “I think it might be a Nephilim Grouper by the colour.”  He flashed Ignis a wide smile, “don’t lose it.”

  Ignis grunted, trying to let the fish wear itself down before he started reeling again.  A flash of sunlight blinded him for a second, leaving him with the afterimage of sparks in his vision.  His hand slipped on the rod and he stumbled at the edge.  Strong hands gripped his waist and hauled him back.

  “Ahh, thank you,” Ignis muttered, a heated flush coming to his cheeks.

  Noct didn’t let go, Ignis desperately attempting to concentrate on the behemoth of a fish that was trying to pull him into the water.  It was by far the largest, heaviest thing he had ever tried to land.  As he got it close to the pier, Noct’s hands left his waist as he leaned over and peered into the water.

  “Yep, it’s a Nephilim,” he said excitedly, flashing Ignis a grin, blue eyes bright.  “We’ll have to get in to get it, it’ll be too heavy to lift.”

  Noct’s words proved to be true.  The King jumped in first, cradling the huge fish in his arms as Ignis slid into the water beside him.  Together they wrestled the fish to the small patch of sand beside the pier, collapsing back either side of it.

  “Awesome job, Speccy,” Noct gasped, patting the fish.

  Ignis beamed, biting his lip, “I’ve come up with a new recipeh.”

  Noct laid back again, roaring with laughter.

 

  “Nice catch dude,” Prompto said when they all met up back at the Mother of Pearl, watching Coctura contemplate the Nephilim.

  “Nah, that was all Specs,” Noct said with a grin.  “I didn’t actually catch anything much.”

  “Good job, Iggy, guess all that fishin’ you did paid off,” Gladio said, slapping Ignis on the back.

  Prompto laughed, “does this make Iggy the King of Fishing now?”

  “Hardly,” Ignis muttered.  “Noct gave me some tips, I doubt I would have caught it without his help.”  The memory of Noct’s hands on his waist slid into his mind and he averted his gaze.

  “Hey, don’t sell yourself short, Specs, I just helped you refine what you already knew,” Noct laughed at his apparent embarrassment.  “Only thing I really did was help you get it to shore.”

  “Ha, is that why both of you were saturated?” Prompto asked, eyeing their still damp clothing.

  “Mmm, yes,” Ignis hummed, pulling his t-shirt away from his chest.  “I really should change.  As should you Noct, wouldn’t do to have you become ill.”

  Noct rolled his eyes, “sheesh, what are you?  My mom.”

  “Mum’s the word,” Ignis intoned cheekily.

  Gladio snorted, shoving them towards the room they shared, “go on, by the time you get back Coctura might know what to do with that thing,” he said, gesturing to where the chef of the Mother of Pearl was still scratching her head.

  “Ahh, I had an idea about that,” Ignis said, trying to make his way over to the kitchen where Coctura stood.

  “Yeah, he came up with a new recipeh,” Noct sniggered, mimicking Ignis’ accent as he said the word.

  Ignis rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

  Gladio laughed, “why does that not surprise me, but you can talk to her later,” he grumbled, pushing at Ignis again.

  “Why do I get the distinct feeling they were trying to get rid of me?” Ignis muttered as he and Noct entered the hotel room.  He peeled his t-shirt off over his head and tossed it aside as he began to rummage in his suitcase.

  Noct’s lack of answer made him frown, turning to find Noct blinking slowly.  He crossed to him and placed a hand on his King’s shoulder, Noct shaking his head and offering Ignis a shy smile.

  “Sorry, kinda spaced there for a sec.  What did you say?”

  “Are you alright?” Ignis asked, hand coming up to test Noct’s temperature, ignoring the question in his haste to ensure his King was ok.

  Noct batted his hand away, flushing, “I’m fine, maybe a bit hungry.”

  Ignis stood stunned when Noct grabbed a change of clothes and slammed the bathroom door behind him, leaving his Advisor confused and worried.  He gathered his clothing into his lap, perched on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor attempting to sort through what had just happened.

  He was still sitting there when Noct came out, freshly showered and dressed.

  “Your turn,” Noct muttered.

  “Right, yes, thank you,” Ignis sputtered, coming out of his reverie.  He strode to the bathroom quickly, shutting the door with a soft click.  He lent against the door, frowning.  Had he somehow upset Noctis?  What could he have done?  Sighing he placed his clothes on the counter and unbuttoned his shorts, hopping on one foot as he slid them off.

  His foot landed on a towel that Noct had dropped on the floor, causing him to flail and slip, landing on his ass with a thud and a sharp cry, shorts dangling comically around his ankle.  He groaned as he tried to extricate himself from his predicament, gasping in shock as the door flew open to admit Noct, wide eyed.

  “What the fuck?”  Noct knelt down beside him, hand to Ignis’ arm.  “Are you ok?”

  “I…I slipped,” Ignis muttered, bringing his knees up to his chest, feeling incredibly exposed in just his underwear.  He kicked his shorts away in disgust.  “I am fine, bruised arse and ego aside.”

  Noct glanced at the towel he’d left on the floor and grimaced guiltily, “sorry, I guess that’s my fault.”

  Ignis sighed, shaking his head, not even bothering with a lecture about picking up after himself, “I should have been more aware of my surroundings.”

  Noct’s eyebrows shot up, “who are you and what have you done with my Ignis?”

  Ignis gaped open mouthed, then shut it with a snap.  _His Ignis_.  He could feel his face flushing pink, right up to his ears.  He could not allow his thoughts to derail.  Noct hadn’t meant it like that, of course not.  He glanced at Noct, realising he hadn’t answered with a snide remark in retaliation, nor had he scolded him as was his wont to do.  And he was sitting on his rear in nothing but his underwear.

  _Gods_.

  Ignis scooted back and grasped hold of his discarded shorts shoving them over his lap in an effort to feel a little less exposed.

  He cleared his throat delicately, “I, ahh, I merely got distracted.”

  Noct’s brows crept up higher, “you, distracted?  Are you sure you’re ok?”

  “As I said, I am fine.”  He squirmed under Noct’s attention.  “I will have my shower now.”

  Noct leaned back, averting his eyes, “right.  I’ll just…”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

  After Ignis had managed to get himself up off the floor, into the shower and dressed again, he had assumed Noct would be out with Gladio and Prompto.  However, the King was sitting on the bed, scrolling through something on his phone, looking up for a moment when Ignis entered.

  “Feel like a game of cards, Specs?” Noct asked.

  Ignis frowned.  Cards?  They were in Galdin, at the beach, near at least two known fishing spots, an award winning restaurant just outside their door, plenty of outdoor activities to partake in and Noct wanted to play cards.  With him.  In their room.

  He immediately became suspicious.  First Gladio trying to get rid of him, now this.

  “What is it exactly that you all have planned?”  He frowned as he planted a fist on his hip.

  Noct bit his lip and flicked his gaze away, further increasing Ignis’ feeling that he was being kept busy.  “Ahh…shit…it’s nothing really, just…play along, please.  The other two will give me shit if I can’t even keep you occupied for a bit longer.”  Noct pleaded with him, blue eyes wide.  “I promise, it’s nothing bad.”

  “And it requires me to be in here.”

  “Yeah, just for a bit,” Noct admitted, looking entirely too sheepish for Ignis’ liking.

  “Is that why you took me fishing earlier?” Ignis asked.

  “What?  No…that was fun and…I liked fishing with you,” Noct mumbled.

  Ignis’ shoulders relaxed a little.  He hadn’t realised just how tense he had become.  “So, you didn’t _have_ to be there?”

  It was Noct’s turn to frown.  He rose from the bed, tossing his phone aside, striding towards Ignis.  He stopped just in front of his Advisor and friend, peering into Ignis’ face intently.

  “Why did you ask that?”

  The quiet question floundered Ignis for a moment, “I…”

  “Ignis, I like spending time with you, I always have,” he said softly.

  Before Ignis could examine his feelings about what Noct had said, the King’s phone pinged.  Noct grimaced, turning to grab it, then grinned at Ignis broadly.

  “Yes?”

  “Don’t need to stall you anymore, Specs, we can go out now,” Noct told him.

  Ignis huffed, “I am still not sure why you had to stall me in the first place,” he muttered as he followed Noct to the door.

  “You really don’t know do you?” Noct laughed, pushing Ignis through the door in front of him.

  Ignis stuttered to a halt, eyes wide.

  He turned back to Noct and smacked him on the arm, Noct trying to dodge the blow, still laughing.  Ignis stumbled when Prompto barrelled into him, Gladio slapping him on the back.

  “Happy Birthday!”  The shout from the three men was loud enough to make Ignis wince.

  “I don’t know what to say,” Ignis murmured.

  “I can’t believe you forgot your own birthday, Speccy,” Noct chuckled as he was engulfed in a hug.

  Ignis pulled back, smiling through the tears that were threatening, “I haven’t exactly celebrated it for a while.”

  “He said it didn’t feel right,” Prompto piped up from behind Noct.

  “It didn’t, not with you in the Crystal,” Ignis added.

  “Well, you can celebrate now, old man,” Gladio sniggered, ruffling Ignis’ hair.

  Ignis shot him a disgusted look, settling his hair back in place, “old man?  Gladiolus, you are older than I am.”  He huffed, “thirty-three is _not_ old.”

  “C’mon, Specs,” Noct chuckled, dragging Ignis to a table with a view of the water. 

  Ignis laughed as he noted the balloons and streamers, utterly ridiculous for a man of his age, yet…it was lovely.  Noct pulled out a chair decorated as a throne and bowed elaborately.  Ignis inclined his head, smirking as he sat.  Prompto sat a golden paper crown on his head and then snapped a pic.  He dissolved into a fit of giggles when the other three put on party hats, showering him in glittering confetti.  He’d be washing it out of his hair for days, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about that.

  He basked in the glow of the affection from his friends, letting it wash over him for once, rather than brush it aside in favour of being composed and stoic.  He’d missed this.  Missed the casual way they all acted together.  Though they all spent time together, it had been too long since they were this relaxed, without worrying about a meeting the next day.

  Ignis smiled at Noct indulgently, leaning towards him, “thank you for this.”

  “And how do you know it was me?”

  “Because I know you.  That and this reeks of you,” Ignis sniggered, gesturing to the crown on his own head.  “You always tried to do something ridiculous on my birthday.”

  “Yeah, well, at least I gave up on cooking you something, especially after your 21st.  That was a disaster.”  Noct quirked his lip, “thought poisoning you on your birthday was a bit mean.”  He paused, “again.”

  “Ahhh,” Ignis muttered.  He remembered spending half the night of his 21st in the emergency department, violently ill.  “I suspect alcohol poisoning might still be a possibility though,” he said, eyeing the several bottles of wine and scotch.  Punctuating his point, he picked up his glass and downed the rest.

  Noct laughed and joined him, saluting Ignis with his own glass.

  The little party continued for several hours, when Ignis looked beside him after a long conversation with Gladio to find Noct had vanished.  He twisted his head around, searching for the King, only to find he wasn’t in the immediate vicinity.

  “Where did Noct go?” he asked the Shield.  “He was here only a moment ago.”

  Gladio shrugged, “maybe he went for a piss.”

  Ignis rolled his eyes at Gladio’s crude phrasing.

  “He went that way,” Prompto said, pointing to the stairs to the dock.  “Want me to get him?”

  “No need, I’ll go,” Ignis said, rising from his seat.  He grabbed his jacket and slid it on, striding towards the stairs.  He placed his feet carefully, it was dark and he was more than a little inebriated, it wouldn’t do to go tumbling down the stairs.  Once he reached the bottom, Ignis peered into the darkness, vaguely making out a shape at the end of the dock.  Smiling to himself he sauntered to the gate and through it.  Then halted.

  Noct wasn’t alone.

  Another man stood intimately close, their words too hushed to hear.

  Ignis’ heart dropped, his stomach twisted, the smile wiped off his face.  He was about to turn on his heel and leave, let his King have some privacy when Noct shook his head and stepped back.  The other man stepped forward and reached his hand out.  Ignis froze, unsure of what he should do.

  He should go, he didn’t need to witness Noct and another man together, the knowledge was enough to tear his insides to shreds.  Turning, he walked quickly to the stairs, his foot on the first step when he heard a squawk and a splash.  Instinctively he turned back, ready to assist.  He saw Noct walking back up the dock towards him, the set of his shoulders tight.

  “Ignis!”

  “Yes, Noct,” he replied as Noctis came closer.  He placed his hand on the rail to steady himself, Noct grinning up at him.

  “What are you doing?  Shouldn’t you be drinking yourself silly?” Noct asked with a tilt of his head.

  Ignis peered over his King’s shoulder at the man clambering out of the water.  “I, ahh, I was coming to see if you were alright.”  He heard cursing from the bedraggled man on the dock.  “Is that something I should be concerned about?” he asked, gesturing in the man’s general direction.

  Noct grimaced, “nah, not really.  I handled it.”  He stepped up beside Ignis and turned him away, hand to his back, “c’mon, let’s get back, birthday boy.”

  “Noct?” Ignis grumbled, not at all pleased to be fobbed off.

  “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” Noct sighed as they ascended the steps.  “He was just some guy, trying it on.  Wasn’t interested and he didn’t want to take no for an answer.  So I pushed him.”

  “Oh Gods!” Ignis muttered.

  “Ugh, I don’t think he even knew who I was.”

  Ignis stopped, “no, that was not my concern.  Are you alright, he didn’t hurt you?”  He was fretting, he knew that, however he couldn’t stop it, concern for Noct paramount in his mind.  He assessed Noct’s appearance, checking for any injuries, hand coming up to land on Noct’s shoulder.

  Something inscrutable crossed Noct’s face, “thought you’d be worried about tomorrow’s headlines.”

  Another crack widened in Ignis’ mask.

  “No, I could handle that easily enough.  Your safety and happiness is my primary concern,” he stated simply.

  “Even on your birthday?”  Noct stared at him, brows raised.

  “On any day…always.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

  Ignis woke, head pounding in a skull that felt two sizes too small for his brain.  He was incredibly warm, his stomach roiling.

  And he wasn’t alone.

  Gingerly sitting himself up, he turned his head and stared owlishly at the man beside him, a shock of inky hair spilling onto the pillow he rested on, shot with threads of silver.

  Noctis.  King of Lucis.  In his bed.

  Searching his memories of the night before he could not come up with any plausible reason for Noct to be in bed with him.  Very carefully, so he didn’t jostle Noct, he lifted the covers from his lap and sighed in relief that he was at least wearing a pair of sleep pants.

  The other bed, that Noct was meant to be in, was still pristine.  On it lay two bathrobes, one of which Ignis shrugged on and tied around his waist.  He ran his hand through his hair, grunting in disgust as he felt it crunch from the gel that he obviously hadn’t washed out the night before.  Combined with glitter and confetti.  And he smelled of cigar smoke.

  He swallowed, his throat sore, his mouth fuzzy.

  And his bladder was making its presence known.

  Squinting, Ignis padded over to the bathroom and attended to his immediate needs, feeling marginally better when he stepped back into the other room, noting Noct had rolled over, but was still slumbering, mouth half open, face relaxed.  Ignis rifled in his suitcase, searching for the painkillers he knew where in the blasted thing somewhere.

  “Ahh,” he whispered in triumph when he found them.

  While he waited for his headache to ease, Ignis seated himself on the other bed and watched Noct sleep as he puzzled over the night before.  The last thing he really could recollect with any degree of clarity was walking back to the table with Noct after…Ah, yes, after he had seen the aborted attempt at seduction.

  While he was glad that he hadn’t witnessed anything particularly intimate, it was enough to remind him that it was going to happen sooner or later.  Noct would find someone.  And Ignis would remain alone.

  But he refused to feel badly about that, he would be by Noct’s side, no matter how much it rent his heart to his pieces.

  Ignis almost fell off the bed when a loud knock sounded on the door to the room he shared with Noct.  He stumbled to it and wrenched it open, glaring at Gladio and pressing a finger to his lips.

  Gladio peered over Ignis’ shoulder, gaze flicking around the room, smirk blooming on his face that was insufferably smug.

  The Shield grabbed his arm and pulled him into the sitting room that joined the two bedrooms.

  Ignis bristled under the intense glare from Gladio, “what?” he spat, not in the mood for pleasantries.

  “Hungover?”

  Ignis rolled his eyes and immediately regretted it, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Yes,” he replied, injecting as much malicious ire into the single word as he was capable of.

  “Not surprised, Iggy,” Gladio observed.  “You were pretty out of it when Noct dragged you away from the bottle.”

  Ignis frowned, he couldn’t recall anything of the sort.  Obviously he had gone to bed, but how and when and in what state were a complete blank. 

  “He did?”  Ignis spared a quick glance back at the bedroom door.

  “Shit, you don’t remember, do you?”  Gladio bit his lip, “umm, you were a wreck.”

  “I certainly feel it now,” Ignis hissed, enough acid in his tone to melt steel.

  “Igs, you were crying.”

  “I was _what_?”  Ignis stared at Gladio, incredulous.  Oh Gods!  Ignis began to panic, his heart rate climbing alarmingly.  He started pacing, shaking his head.

  “Yeah, didn’t pick you for an emotional drunk.  You came back with Noct after you went looking for him and started drinking like it was a mission.”  Gladio paused, folding his arms over his chest.  “And then…”

  “And then what?” Ignis asked quietly, dreading the answer.

  Gladio looked away, “you started babbling about…well, dunno really, you were slurring and couldn’t understand you.”  He glanced at Ignis furtively, “there was somethin’ about bein’ alone and that you didn’t matter, I think.  Like I said, we couldn’t work it out.”

  Ignis dropped into a chair with a deep sigh, cradling his face in his hands.  “Astrals,” he whispered.

  “You started crying, but you wouldn’t let us help.”  Gladio dropped his head, “I’ve never seen you cry really, only, like, twice in all the time I’ve known you.”

  Ignis flushed, knowing exactly when both those times were.  Once in grief, once in gratitude.  He had cried other times, yet those were the only times anyone else had been present.  He preferred solitude when he allowed his emotions to overwhelm him.  He was thoroughly mortified that he had broken down in front of his friends.

  “I apologise for such an unseemly display,” Ignis muttered.

  “Unseemly?  Fuck, Iggy, we were just worried, ya know.”  Gladio placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, “you’re our friend, we care if you’re upset.”

  Ignis peered from between his fingers, concerned amber eyes meeting his own.  “I understand, however I am not accustomed to sharing my…troubles.”

  Gladio exhaled loudly, slightly exasperated, “yeah, I know, wish you would though, then you wouldn’t be so uptight maybe.”

  “Reserved, not uptight,” Ignis said, fixing the Shield with a stare.

  They were interrupted when Prompto stumbled in, fluffing his hair, groaning, “hey guys.”

  “Hey sunshine, how’s your head?”

  “Stuffed with cotton wool,” the little blonde mumbled, dropping into a chair.  “How are you doin’ Iggy, better than last night?”

  Ignis grimaced, folding his hands into his lap, “nothing an ebony wouldn’t assist with.”

  Both Gladio and Prompto shared a quick glance, the Shield shaking his head slightly when Prompto made to speak again.  All three men looked to the other bedroom door when their King wrenched it open.

  “Too loud!” Noct grumbled.  He glared at Prompto then Gladio and when he finally looked at Ignis, something different clouded his expression.  He gestured for Ignis to follow him.  Ignis rose from his seat and trailed after Noctis as if on a leash.

  The King closed the bedroom door behind them quietly and pointed at the bed.

  Ignis sat himself down, primly, smoothing down the creases in his sleep pants, hugging his bathrobe about his shoulders.

  “I must apologise for my behaviour last night,” Ignis said, not meeting Noct’s eyes.  “I am afraid I do not recall much.”

  Noct settled beside him, “it’s ok, Specs.  Do you want me to tell you what you were saying…when I got you back in here, I mean.”

  Ignis nodded, “I would rather know so I can deal with it, than remain in ignorance.”

  “Right, figured as much.”  Noct paused and grabbed Ignis’ hand, “you gotta know first that I appreciate you and that you mean a lot to me.  I’m kinda honoured that you felt comfortable enough to let loose like that.”

  Ignis grunted, unsure what to say.

  “I know you’re probably embarrassed, but you don’t need to be,” Noct said, his fingers tightening around Ignis’.  “I don’t remember everything myself, I was drunk too, but you got angry when I dragged you back here.”

  Ignis swivelled his head and gaped at Noct, “I didn’t…shit, did I hurt you or…”

  “No, no, nothing like that, I promise,” Noct cut in.  “You were pacing, said you were going to rip dock guy’s throat out.  I’ve never seen you so pissed off.”

  Ignis dropped his head, deeply ashamed of himself, “Noct, I…”

  The King squeezed his hand again, reassuring him, giving a little chuckle, “you were going to fight for my honour, Speccy.”

  Ignis bit his lip and glanced at Noct, blushing, “ahhh…”

  “Don’t sweat it, ‘kay.  It wasn’t that that worried me so much, it was you sayin’ were always going to be alone.  Why do you think that?” Noct asked gently.

  “I…I assume I was just being maudlin.  I know I am…cold to some, I know I am not approachable.”

  “Gonna stop you right there, Ignis,” Noct murmured.  “You are _not_ cold, not at all, you’re really caring.  Reserved sure, but not unapproachable.”

  “Gladio said I was uptight,” Ignis muttered.

  Noct laughed, “Gladio would, he’s the biggest flirt I’ve ever seen.  I don’t think he understands people who don’t go out and get laid all the time.  You and I are the same that way, we both want…more than just…sex.”

  Ignis squirmed uncomfortably, “well, yes, you are correct about that.”

  “I do get things right sometimes,” Noct said, bumping his shoulder against Ignis’.

  “Hmmm,” Ignis hummed.  “Can I ask why we ended up in the same bed?”

  “Ahh, that,” Noct mumbled.  “You didn’t seem to want to be alone, so I just…sorry, should have respected your space.”

  “No, that is alright, Noct, thank you for looking out for me.”  Ignis removed his hand from Noct’s and stood, “I think I will shower and then go for a walk.”

  Noct gave him a sad smile, “ok.”

  After he had showered and dressed, Ignis collected his wallet, phone and keys, nodding to Noct as he left.  He walked into the shared sitting room to find Gladio and Prompto sitting quietly.

  As he left he heard Prompto ask Gladio “do you think he’s ok?”

  “No, I don’t think he is,” Gladio replied as Ignis closed the door behind him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

  Gladio was right.

  Ignis was not ok, he was very far from ok.  He felt…broken.

  After he left the Mother of Pearl, he wandered aimlessly, looking for somewhere he could sit and think in privacy.  Everywhere he went seemed to be the place to be, holiday makers cavorting in the surf, walking the beaches.

  His frustration grew, not finding anywhere peaceful to just sit and be alone with his thoughts.  As he meandered back towards the boardwalk, he cross the carpark and he spotted the arch over the road leading out.

  Yes, there would do.  No-one really went up there and the view was quite nice.  Not that he would be looking at it really, but the idea struck him as a good one.

  He walked around to the side of the arch and found a reasonably gentle slope.  Ascending slowly, Ignis looked about himself, spying a spot near the top that appeared to be out of view from the ground.  He thought that it would suffice for his self absorbed misery. 

  As he sat, knees tucked up to his chest he sat his phone beside him, eyes fixed on the water, not seeing anything.

  He was in too deep as far as his feelings for Noct were concerned, always had been.  It was his inability to keep those feelings buried and hidden that was taking his apart.  Like water over stone, wearing a path that eventually divides it in two, loving Noct had cleaved his mask of indifference.  No, that wasn’t right.  He’d never been indifferent, no matter what he told himself.  There had always been something there, something more than friendship, definitely more than brothers.

  A laugh more like a sob erupted from his mouth and he didn’t bother to contain it.

  Examining the why, the when of his love for Noct was less than useless.  It _was_ and it couldn’t be changed.  He had to learn to contain it again.  Noct could never know.  Ignis refused to burden him with that knowledge.

  “It’s my burden to bear and mine alone,” he whispered to the wind rustling around him.

  It was also useless to expect his feelings to dissipate.  Even Noct residing in the Crystal for ten long lonely years had done nothing to ease the yearning, the desire.  If anything it had brought it into sharper focus.  Perhaps that was why he was struggling so badly now.  Having Noct back, being able to see his King smile, seeing him at his desk concentration furrowing his brow, being the diligent royal that Ignis had always known was just beneath the surface of his apathy as a teen had lit the spark. 

  His mind wandered to the moment when Noct had stroked the faded scar over his eye, the soft look on his face as he spoke.  What if?  What if in that moment Ignis had let his emotions rule and had leaned forward to kiss him.  What would his lips have felt like against his own?  He shook his head.  No.  Had that actually occurred Ignis would have been completely undone.

  He forced himself to picture Noct’s face twisting in disgust as he pushed back.  The confusion and betrayal of friendship that would cross his features.

  Ignis shuddered at that thought.  He could not allow that to happen.

  It was several hours before Ignis made his way down from the arch, striding back to the Mother of Pearl but waylaid by the commotion coming from the direction of the haven along the beach.

  He halted someone running towards the Pearl, “what has happened?”

  The young woman blinked at him, panic on her features, panting from her headlong flight from the beach, “a bunch of hunters…I think…something went wrong…they need help.”

  Ignis twisted his head to look back along the beach, seeing a crowd beginning to form.  His gut tangled.  The only hunters he knew of in the area were himself and his friends.  By the time he hit the stairs to the beach he was sprinting, his long legs pumping as he kicked up sand behind him, he shoved his way through the crowd.

  The sight that met him stopped his heart.

  Prompto on his knees gasping through his tears, Gladio frantically searching through the armiger.

  And Noct.

  Ignis slid to his knees, hands seeking his King, hand on his chest.

  No heartbeat.

  Instinct had him reaching into his own private area of the Armiger, withdrawing a Pheonix Down and slamming it against Noct’s chest.

  Noct gasped, eyes flicking open, unfocused.

  Ignis cradled him in his lap, “what the fuck happened,” his voice low, uncontrolled fury burning in his eyes as he looked between Prompto and Gladio.  Prompto burst into noisy tears, Gladio shrinking under Ignis’ anger.  “I want an answer and I want it _now._ ”

  Gladio swallowed nervously, glancing at Noct breathing hoarsely in Ignis’ lap, “it was just a normal hunt, we didn’t think…”

  “Obviously not!” Ignis shouted.

  He barely noticed the crowd bleeding away.

  “W…we thought it’d be ok, it was just a s…small hunt,” Prompto wailed.  “They w…were scaring the people,” he added gesturing to the Shieldshear carcasses littering the sand.

  “We thought we could handle it,” Gladio mumbled.

  “So hunting without adequate supplies and putting the _KING_ of Lucis in danger was _handling it_?”  Ignis’ voice had gone deadly soft.  Turning away from the other two in disgust, he began running his hands through Noct’s hair.  His fingers came away sticky with drying blood.  He carefully shifted Noct so that he was sitting fully in his lap, hand running over Noct’s limbs, seeking any other injuries that may not have been fixed by the Pheonix Down.  It had obviously worked itself on the more dire injury and may not have had the power to continue healing anything else.  Noct leaned his head against Ignis’ shoulder.

  “Igg…nis,” Noct slurred, trying to tip his head back to look at Ignis.

  “Shhh, please, just stay still, I’ve got you, Noct,” Ignis murmured, tone as calm as he could make it.

  “’M sorry,” Noct mumbled, “’s my fault.”

  “Go get something to use as a stretcher,” Ignis commanded Gladio and Prompto.  Both men scrambled to do his bidding, the Shield glancing over his shoulder briefly as they ran back down the beach.  Ignis felt tears prick at his eyes, blurring his vision.  “Where do you hurt, Noctis?”

  “Ugh, kinda everywhere,” Noct said clearer than before.  “I…I hit my head, I think.”  He blinked up at Ignis, “don’t yell at the guys, it was my idea.”

  “Oh, I will be yelling at you later, you may be assured of that.  Right now I am just thankful I got here in time,” Ignis told him, holding him against his chest, slipping one arm under Noct’s legs.  He rose to his knees, then stood carefully.  “If you can, hold on.”

  Noct laughed hoarsely, “don’t think I could let go if I wanted to.”

  He’d almost made it to the carpark when he met Gladio and Prompto and Ignis made it his first order of business to apologise to them both.

  Prompto ducked his head, “nah, Iggy, it’s ok, we deserved it.”

  Gladio simply nodded acknowledgement with a sullen shrug.

  Ignis knelt and laid Noct out on the stretcher, taking hold of the handles by his head, Gladio at his feet with Prompto walking quietly beside. 

  They were a silent little group as they trudged slowly back to the Mother of Pearl.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniggers* it's so close I can taste it

 

  Noct got a reprieve of 48 hours before Ignis vented his fury on him.

  Until that moment Ignis had been bustling back and forth, fretting over Noct’s recovery, but when the King grumbled that he was fine, Ignis snapped.

  “You almost weren’t!”  His shout startled Noct.  “You were fucking dead!”

  “Ignis,” Noct said contritely.

  “No, do _not_ interrupt me, you need to listen,” Ignis demanded, whirling around to confront his King.  What followed was a scolding that would have had child Noct in tears, instead the man sat quietly glancing between his hands in his lap to Ignis who paced back and forth.

  Eventually Ignis collapsed in a chair, trembling.

  “You were scared,” Noct whispered.

  Ignis’ head shot up at the hushed words, “of course I was scared, I thought I was going to lose you.”

  “You saved me, again,” Noct whispered.  “You have always looked after me, more than you had to.”

  “I…,” Ignis faltered, all his anger forgotten.

  “Why?” Noct asked quietly, stormy blue eyes intently locked on Ignis face.

  Ignis blinked, “I…because I wanted to.”

  Noct grimaced, “I made your life hell, I was difficult, a brat at times and you were still there for me.”  The King sighed, “I wish…I wish I hadn’t made things so hard on you.”  He smiled sadly at Ignis, “but I did, and I’m sorry for that.”

  Ignis was at a loss for words, merely staring at Noct, mouth agape. 

  “You’ve been…weird lately, and I think it’s somehow my fault, I thought maybe it’s coz I take you for granted,” Noct continued.

  “No, I don’t think that, I may have once or twice when you were still in school, but not for a long time,” Ignis said.  “I am so sorry I yelled at you just now, I really should not have done that, you’re my King, you deserve my utmost loyalty and respect.”

  “Ignis, stop,” Noct growled, swinging his legs out of the bed.  “There has never been anyone more loyal than you, and as for respect, that is earned and after what I pulled the other day, I’m not sure I deserve it.  It was…it was rash.  I just thought we could help the people feel safe.  I…it was just a simple hunt.  One of the damn things caught me and…well, yeah.”

  Ignis groaned, feeling intensely guilty for berating Noct.  He should have known Noct would want to help his people.  And normally it would have been an easy hunt.  Especially if he had been there to assist.  Which he hadn’t been as he was too intent on his own misery.

  “It’s my fault,” Ignis whispered, “I wasn’t there to back you up.”

  “Oh fuck,” Noct blurted, leaving the bed and kneeling in front of Ignis, “don’t you dare do that.”  He peered up at Ignis, “you have done more than enough, Speccy.”

  Ignis shook his head in denial, “it is quite literally my job to protect you.”

  Noct stiffened, “yeah, maybe it was, but what if…fuck, you should get to do what you want.”

  Ignis frowned, “I am afraid I don’t understand.”

  “You were never given the choice, you were told to be my friend, trained and schooled for it, did your Crownsguard induction and all that, when do you get to do what you want,” Noct said quietly, turning away.

  Ignis baulked at the suggestion, “I…I was always given choices, Noct.  I was chosen to be your playmate, but had I not _liked_ you, I would have been able to leave and go home.  Your father held back the Advisor and Chamberlain training until I convinced him it was what I wanted, no-one ever forced me.”

  “I always thought…I thought you had to be there,” Noct whispered.

  “Never, I was where I wanted to be.”  Ignis watched Noct digest that information.

  “And what about now.  What do you want now?”

  “I love my job, Noct, that hasn’t changed,” Ignis stated firmly.

  “No, I mean, what else do you want, personally?”

  Ignis inhaled sharply, “I…that’s not important.”

  “It is to me, I want to know you’re happy, right now you’re not,” Noct said, fixing Ignis with an implacable stare.  “Why haven’t you tried to find someone?”

  Ignis was stunned by the question, “I…that’s rather personal.”

  “And that’s dodging the question.  I had thought we were beyond that, Ignis.”  He looked away, “so, why not?”

  “The…I…there has been someone, it’s…he’s not available.”  Ignis kept his gaze fixed on the carpet, afraid to meet Noct’s eyes.  It was the closest he felt he could get to the truth and hoped Noct would accept it.

  “Oh…” Noct said sadly.  “I thought maybe…”

  Ignis looked up to see Noct move towards the balcony, staring out over the water, his shoulders slumped.

  “Noct?”

  The King looked over his shoulder, lips curling in a wobbly smile, his face a picture of abject melancholy.  “I should have said something a long time ago.”

  The comment confused Ignis, making his brow furrow.  “What are you saying?”  He inched closer, tentatively reaching his hand out to land on Noct’s shoulder.  The King flinched at the touch, twisting away.

  “Please don’t, not right now.”

  Ignis stepped back, “I am sorry I have offended you, your Majesty.”

  “Fuck!” Noct blurted, “that’s not what this is about.”

  “Then help me understand,” Ignis retorted, frustrated, confused.

  “Fine!”  Noct spun to face him, “I’ve lost my chance, I get that.  I should have told you how I felt years ago, before…before everything.  You love someone, and even if he’s with someone else, well I bet you could get him if you wanted, not that you would…fuck, that doesn’t matter.  I’m too late, I took too long as usual.”

  Ignis staggered back, shaking his head.  He must have misheard, surely.  His mask cracked completely.

  “I get it,” Noct continued, “you don’t need to worry, I won’t make you feel weird.  I’ll go now, I’m sure you don’t want me here.”

  Noct moved past him, Ignis shot his hand out gripping hold of Noct’s arm.  The King looked down at Ignis’ hand, then back up.

  “Don’t go,” Ignis begged, his voice a hoarse whisper.  “I…” he paused, swallowing around the sudden constriction in his throat.  “I was speaking of you.”  Squaring his shoulders, readying himself for rejection, Ignis stepped closer.  “It’s always been you, Noct.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuuun!

 

  Ignis held his breath, green eyes intent on Noct’s.  He slides his hand up Noct’s arm to his shoulder, tentative in his touch, keeping it light.  Noct inches into Ignis’ personal space, staring up at him, looking scared and at the same time hopeful.  The King’s face tilts slightly, his lips parted, his breath coming fast as Ignis dipped his head slowly, hesitant and giving Noct the chance to back away.

  He doesn’t.

  Ignis mewled softly as he felt Noct’s breath warm against his own face, their mouths less than an inch apart.  Noct closed his eyes, his lashes dark against his cheeks, hand coming up to grip Ignis’ biceps.  Ignis’ heart stutters as he closed the remaining distance, their lips barely brushing together.

  Noct, greedy in a way that only a king can be, curled his hand at the nape of Ignis’ neck, urging him down again.  Ignis decides in that brief second before their mouths meet again that he likes Noct like that.

  The kiss is exploratory, lips light and languid.  His fingers tangle in Noct’s hair of their own volition, their bodies gravitating together.  Their mouths move over one another’s in a way that makes Ignis feel like they’ve done it before despite the testing nature of it.  It’s new and comforting and exciting all at the same time.

  Gods, what is he doing?

  A moment of madness.  A moment that would destroy any chance for them to remain friends.

  Ignis propelled himself back, Noct stumbled forward, blinking, lips parted.

  “Shit,” Ignis swore.  “Shit!  I…I shouldn’t have done that…I wasn’t thinking.”  He brought a trembling hand up to his mouth, his lips tingling from the contact.  “I swore I would never…”

  “Ignis, _IGNIS!_   Stop it!”  Noct stepped forward as Ignis stepped back trying to maintain a respectful distance between them.  Noct’s eyes glinted dangerously, “why are you backing off?”

  “I’m your friend, your Advisor…I’m not suitable as anything more than that.”

  “What the actual fuck?  Suitable?  _SUITABLE?_   Don’t I get to decide that?” Noct shouted.

  Ignis winced at the agony and fury in Noct’s voice.  “I…”

  “You don’t get to say that shit to me, not after you kissed me like that, not after you said…” Noct trailed off. 

  Ignis’ thoughts and emotions were see-sawing, his world tilting on it’s axis, a rasping sob tearing from him, the pained sound causing Noct to gape at him.  Ignis collapsed in a chair, all his resolve bleeding away, face hidden in his hands.

  “Ignis,” Noct whispered softly, “you helped me change marriage laws so I could be with who I wanted, so why can’t it be you?”

  Ignis moaned into his hands, unable to speak, his thoughts tumbling through his head.  He had never considered that Noct might feel something for him other than friendship.  In pushing everything he felt down, trying to dismiss it as irrelevant, the one thing he had never thought was that being with Noct was possible.

  “Why did you kiss me?”

  The earnest tone made Ignis peek between his fingers, Noct looking at him, imploring him silently, blue eyes wide with worry.

  “I couldn’t help it, I’ve wanted it for so long, I just…had to,” he murmured brokenly.  “I’ve told myself for so long, convinced myself that it couldn’t be, that what I felt didn’t matter as long as I could be by your side…hearing you say…something inside me snapped.”  He tried so hard to explain to Noct, his voice hoarse, plaintive.  Noct didn’t interrupt, letting him gather his thoughts as best he could in the present circumstances.  “I lost control.”

  Noct knelt down in front of him, prising his hands from his face, cupping them between his own, “what you feel _does_ matter, it matters to me.”

  “It’s improper,” Ignis murmured.

  “Is it?  Is it really?  I’m not getting married, I’m not with someone, we’re rebuilding our home the way we want it…traditions change Ignis.  Maybe it would have been frowned upon before, but that’s not now.”  Noct sucked in a deep breath, “I want to be with you, no-one else.”

  “I’m your Advisor,” Ignis protested weakly.

  “So?”  Noct tilted his head.  “Relationships like that are nothing new.”

  Ignis frowned, “yes, they were dirty little secrets.  Is that what I would be, Noct?”

  “No, you wouldn’t.”  Noct shuffled closer, “I will not let you be.  If the Council objects, well, they can take a flying leap.  I have already told them I won’t be dictated to when it comes to this.  There are other ways to forge alliances that don’t involve marriage.  It always stank of slavery to me…it did to Dad too.  He only agreed to the marriage with Luna because we were friends and he knew it was never actually going to happen.”

  “What if…what if I can’t fulfil my role?”

  “Ok, think of it this way, even if you weren’t my official Advisor would you still talk things over with me?  Would you ever try to sway me for personal gain?”

  Ignis blinked, “of course not, that would be…I could never do such a thing.”  The very idea was abhorrent.

  “And that’s why it would work.  You’ve already told me once before when you couldn’t advise, remember what you said when the Council brought up marriage before?  You have already proved that you could step back.  And speaking of the Council, if you can’t be objective, they are there.  So is Gladio, so is Prompto, Cor, Monica…”  Noct paused.  “You love your job, but I’m taking a guess here, it has more to do with being useful and maybe being close to me.”

  “Perhaps,” Ignis conceded.

  Noct rolled his eyes, “and what of the Queens who counselled their husbands?  How would us talking shit over be any different to that?”

  Ignis huffed indignantly, “I am not a queen.”

  Noct snorted, “actually, you’re kinda bein’ a drama queen about this, Specs.”  The King rose up to lean over Ignis, sensing victory in the lack of a snarky response to the comment, planting his hands on the arms of the chair that Ignis sat in, bringing his face close, “I love you, you dumb bastard, I’m not letting this go.”

  Ignis felt his cheeks heat, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, he gazed up at Noct, “you aren’t are you?”  He shook his head ruefully, when Noct made his mind up about something, nothing could make him swerve off course.

  “No, I’m really not.”

  _Nothing would make him change his mind._

  “I am not one for casual dalliances, Noct, you know that,” Ignis sighed.

  “Neither am I,” Noct said quietly, still hovering over Ignis.  “I want the whole nine yards with you, all of it.”

  Ignis studied Noctis, seeing absolute conviction in his gaze.  His hand came up to cup Noct’s cheek, “you’re sure about this, I am not exactly…”  He paused, palm flush with Noct’s cheek, thumb sweeping over Noct’s cheekbone.  “I have no idea how to be in a relationship.”

  “You think I do?” Noct murmured, leaning into Ignis’ touch.  “But I know you, you know me, that’s gotta help us, right?”

  “I suppose it could,” Ignis whispered.  “Noct, I…I have been denying how I feel about you for a very long time, and if we are doing this, I need you to understand that I may act…indifferent at times.”  He bit his lip, “if I do that, please be patient with me and know that it’s not anything to do with how I feel and more to do with being unable to…express myself.”

  “I think I can do that as long as you can still put up with me being an idiot,” Noct said with a little quirk of his lips.

  Ignis chuckled, moving his hand from Noct’s cheek to the back of his neck, urging him closer.  Noct grinned, completely cheeky, settling his knees either side of Ignis’ thighs, planting his hands on Ignis’ shoulders.  They simply stared at each other for a moment, sharing coy little smiles.

  “May I kiss you again?”

  “Ever the gentleman,” Noct smirked, dipping his head to rest against Ignis’.

  “One of us has to be,” Ignis whispered, tangling his fingers in Noct’s hair, rubbing his nose along the King’s.

  “Hey!” Noct huffed in mock indignation.

  Ignis’ lips curled in a smug smile, “you were the one calling me a drama queen and a dumb bastard, now hush and let me kiss you.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

  Ignis laid back on the beach, shirtless soaking up the sunshine, Gladio and Prompto either side of him, enjoying their last full day in Galdin.  He stretched luxuriously, revelling in the complete lack of tension in his body and mind.  He felt free and happy, blissfully happy.  His angst and pain and doubt had all been put to rest, replaced with this feeling of contentment.  He had Noct to thank for that.

  He brought a hand up to his mouth, fingers drifting over his lips, still feeling slightly swollen from the many kisses he’d shared with Noct the night before.  The memory made him smile to himself.  A wider smile pulled at his lips as he thought of waking that morning, Noct’s arms around his waist, head resting on his shoulder, his soft breaths warm on his skin, still fast asleep.

  Ignis looked up to see Noct emerging from the waves, water beading on his skin, looking like some sort of statue of perfection brought to life.  He thought about Noct’s words the night before, how he wanted Ignis, how he wouldn’t be a dirty little secret affair, that he wanted it _all_ with Ignis.  Later, as they had laid together, curled around each other, Ignis dancing his fingers up over his shoulders, Noct had quietly told him that he would let Ignis dictate how and when they would let people know about what they were to each other.  At the time Ignis had thought they would do it slowly, but now, as he watched Noct step from the surf, he didn’t want to wait.

  Rising from his prone position, Ignis sauntered towards Noctis, licking his lips at the sight of a half bared and very wet King smiling at him.  Noct was beaming at him, affection clear in his gaze.  Ignis strode closer, ignoring the squawk of Prompto behind him.  He reached out, hand to Noct’s hip, drawing him closer.  Noct flicked his eyes to Gladio and Prompto, then back to Ignis, a question in his eyes.

  “I don’t care,” Ignis murmured, wrapping his arms around his King.  Noct bit his lips, dark thick lashes beaded with water fluttering as Ignis pulled them flush.  Noct’s hands gripped his shoulders as Ignis bent his head, at first just brushing their lips together in a chaste kiss.  Noct’s soft mewl of want surged through Ignis, blotting out the surprised sounds behind them.  Sliding his hands up Noct’s sides, he cupped his face, slotting their mouths together again in a kiss that made his lips tingle.  Noct’s mouth parted under his own, his tongue gliding along Ignis’ bottom lip, tasting and seeking.  Ignis groaned, his own tongue meeting Noct’s as they mouthed at each other oblivious to everything around them.

  When they finally pulled apart, panting, Noct chuckled, dropping his head to Ignis’ shoulder.  Ignis tilted his face up, noting the pink staining his cheeks, “I love you.”

  Noct flushed, shy smile on his face, “I love you too.”  He chuckled again, “guess you decided to be open about us, huh?”

  Ignis smirked, twisting his head to glance to the two men further up the beach.  Prompto was open mouthed, eyes practically bugging out of his head, while Gladio looked far less shocked than their blonde friend, but nonetheless bemused by the display.  Or disappointed.  He frowned a moment before inhaling and letting his anxiety dissipate.

  He turned back to Noct, shrugging one shoulder, “it seemed counterproductive to keep them in the dark.  They are around us far too much, and I don’t want to hide this from them.”

  Noct sniggered, the vibrations of his laugh rippling through his body and into Ignis’.  “That was kinda the opposite of hiding.”

  “Mmm,” Ignis hummed, “then I wonder what they will make of this.”  He lifted Noct up by his waist, his King yelping in shock, then giggling as he reflexively wrapped his legs around Ignis as he walked them back into the water.  Once he had them back out so that the water lapped at Noct’s ass, he twisted them both and they landed with a splash.

  Noct surfaced first, immediately throwing water Ignis’ way.  Ignis lunged at Noct, tangling them together and taking them under again.  Noct twisted under him, Ignis rising out of the waves with Noct clinging to his back.  Ignis hooked his arms under Noct’s knees, hoisting him higher on his back and waded out deeper.

  Once they were out to where the waves hit Ignis’ chest he let Noct slip from his back.  Noct waded around to face him, arms draping over Ignis’ shoulders.

  “I am loving this side of you,” Noct said, fingers stroking Ignis’ neck. 

  “Mmmhmm,” Ignis mumbled as he pressed their lips together again, hands firm on Noct’s hips and bringing him flush with his groin.  Noct growled deep in his throat at the contact, rolling his hips forward.

  “Fucking hell, you’re not holding back anymore, are you?”

  “No, I want to chase every ounce of pleasure I can.”  He kissed Noct again, slowly, languid.  “I wish to make up for lost time.”  He ground his pelvis into Noct, punctuating his point.  Confident in the fact the water hid what was happening beneath the waves, he rolled his hips forward again, letting Noct feel exactly what having him in his arms was doing to him.  His hands slid down and he cupped Noct’s firm ass in his palms, squeezing.

  “Shit, do you know how much I want you right now?” Noct asked, voice husky and low.

  Ignis quirked his lip, “I can feel it,” he whispered, grinding again, his own erection pressing against Noct’s.  “I want to feel more.”  He nosed against Noct’s cheek, “perhaps not here though.”

  Noct snorted, “yeah, well I can’t walk back up there right now, might have to wait a bit.”  He glanced over Ignis’ shoulder, “those two would be scandalised if I wandered around with this boner.”

  A bubble of laughter erupted from Ignis, “as I am in the same predicament, I can’t argue with that.”

  “You’re sexy when you laugh, Speccy,” the King mumbled into Ignis’ shoulder.  “Astrals, you’re sexy all the time,” he confessed.

  Ignis blushed, still utterly enamoured of the way Noct could make his stomach flip with simple words.

  “I…I am glad you find me so,” he said quietly.  “I hope you understand how divine I think you are.  You are beautiful.”  He brought a hand up and brushed Noct’s hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear and caressing the shell of it lightly.  “In every way.”

  “This is not helping the boner situation,” Noct muttered, cheeks very pink.

  Ignis pressed a light kiss to Noct’s lips, then took half a step back, not relinquishing his hold however.  “Perhaps I could run through the report I was reading on the new water treatment plant,” Ignis said as evenly as possible, mock innocence painting his features.  Noct wasn’t fooled in the slightest, a light swat applied to his arm.

  “We go back to work tomorrow, you can bore me with it then,” Noct shot back.

  Ignis raised a brow, “shall I think of a way to make that particular meeting more interesting?  Would that please your Majesty?”

  Noct chuckled, “mmm, at work shenanigans, have I corrupted you?”

  “Oh, yes, thoroughly, my love,” Ignis smirked.

  Noct rolled his eyes, smiling broadly at the endearment, loving Ignis being a touch ridiculous.  Ignis himself, could see it all running through Noct’s head, the little quirk of amusement pulling at his lips, the way his eyes were shining up at Ignis.

  “C’mon, I think I am under control enough to head back.”

  Ignis nodded his head, hand to Noct’s back as they waded back to shore, taking their time.  Noct glanced up at him, reaching back to take his hand, lacing their fingers together.  Ignis only had eyes for Noct, unable to tear his eyes away, just drinking in the sight of his boyfriend so happy.

  Neither Gladio nor Prompto had anything to say, both men remaining silent as they all made their way back to the Mother of Pearl, Noct and Ignis still hand in hand.  No-one else paid them any mind, which Ignis was grateful for, despite the bold move at the beach, proclaiming his love for Noct with a simple kiss, he was now feeling it may have been a little brash.

  Noct tightened his hold and shot Ignis a small smile as they entered the suite.  Ignis squeezed back, squaring his shoulders, he turned to Gladio and Prompto, waiting patiently for what was to come.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

  “What the hell was that?” Gladio blurted the moment the door to the suite shielded them from prying eyes and ears.  Prompto flopped down into a chair and his head was on a swivel, from Noct to Ignis to Gladio, his mouth firmly shut, wringing his hands nervously in his lap.

  “What was what, Gladiolus?” Ignis asked, feigning nonchalance.

  Gladio winced at the full name treatment, taking a step back and running his hands through his hair.

  “So, that’s how it is, we’re gonna pretend that didn’t happen out there?”  Gladio stared at Ignis, incredulous.  “Have you lost your fucking mind?”

  “Dude!” Prompto said quietly.

  “Don’t _dude_ me, you didn’t know either,” Gladio snapped.

  “I hardly think berating Prompto is conducive to a civil conversation,” Ignis drawled.  Noct stood beside him, arms crossed over his chest forming a little wall of defiance.  “Furthermore, had I wanted to pretend, you wouldn’t have known anything.”

  Gladio took stock, appraising Ignis carefully, then threw his hands in the air in defeat.  “This,” Gladio muttered, gesturing to both Ignis and Noct, “this is what has been up your ass lately?”

  Ignis bristled, lifting his chin an imperious notch, eyes narrowing as he glared back at the King’s Shield.

  “Gladio, don’t,” Noct commanded quietly, authority clear in his tone.  “You have no idea what Ignis and I have been through to get to this point, don’t fuck it up by being a dick about it.”

  “Hrpmh,” Gladio grunted.

  Noct glanced at Ignis, “you have no idea what it’s like to hide how you feel about someone, _you_ just go around being you and everyone else be damned.  If you like someone you go after them, you don’t have to think through every fucking action, every look, every touch.”

  Gladio glowered at the pair, “whatever.”

  Ignis could feel Noct’s anger rolling off him, “no, not whatever, you dumbass.  I had to change the fucking marriage laws just so people like me can do something you take for granted.  Ignis has been tying himself in knots thinking about all the opposition he’ll face just for loving me.”

  “For what it’s worth, I think you two are kinda cute together,” Prompto put in.  “I’m happy for you both.”  He paused and glanced up, “and I get what you mean, Noct, it’s not been fair.”

  “Thank you Prompto,” Ignis said, smiling at the man who was still wringing his hands nervously.

  Prompto shrugged, “well, as long as we’re all bein’ honest and shit, I get it coz I’m bi.  It’s kinda stupid that I could only marry a girl and not a guy.”

  “Changin’ the laws was just the first step, Prom, I want Lucis to be…inclusive, safe for everyone,” Noct said, finally taking a seat.  “If they see me being myself, maybe it’ll be easier, you know.”

  Ignis glanced over at Gladio who was frowning, silent for the last few minutes.

  Noct smiled up at Ignis softly, “and I finally get to be with who I want.”

  “I get why you never wanted to talk about Lunafreya,” Gladio mumbled.

  Noct sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face, “she was my friend, and I cared about her, but I didn’t love her and I didn’t want to marry her.  She knew I was gay, I felt she had to know,” he said quietly, looking towards Ignis.  “She also knew how I felt about Ignis.”

  That came as a surprise to Ignis, he knew that the pair had conversed through the notebook often and had never been privy to the contents.  To know Noct had confided in Lunafreya was a comfort.

  “Woah,” Prompto whispered.  “That’s kinda heavy, dude.”

  Noct sighed, “yeah, but she deserved to know, even if…even if I thought nothing would ever come of it.”

  Gladio glanced at Ignis sheepishly, “is this why you never dated?”

  Ignis flushed, hiding his face from view, “yes.”

  “Fuck, now I feel like a dick,” Gladio mumbled.

  Noct snorted, and Ignis could tell he was still miffed with his Shield.  However, he breathed a sigh of relief when Noct seemed content to let it lie instead of igniting the argument again.

  “Do you guys mind if Ignis and I talk privately?” Noct asked, glancing at Ignis who was deep in thought.

  “Yeah, uh, sure, we can find something to do,” Prompto said, rising quickly from his seat.

  Gladio rolled his eyes, “yeah, you’re gonna _talk_ ,” he grunted.

  Ignis let out an exasperated sigh, “get your mind out of the gutter, Gladiolus.”

  Noct rose and sidled up to Ignis once the door closed behind the other two, “do you mind if _my_ mind is in the gutter, coz it totally is.”

  Ignis blinked down at his King, mouth dropping open in shock, “Noctis!”

  Noct grinned at him deviously, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bedroom they shared, “I haven’t forgotten what happened earlier.”

  Ignis swallowed around his suddenly dry throat.  He hadn’t exactly forgotten either.  A sharp spike of arousal settled in his gut as he willingly trailed behind Noct, eyes traitorously dropping to Noct’s ass.  He groaned and stepped forward, pressing himself against his boyfriend, hands gripping his slim waist so that he was pinned against him.

  Noct grunted in surprise, twisting his head around to peer over his shoulder, biting his lip at the look in Ignis’ hooded, darkened eyes.

  Ignis’ breath hitched in his throat, lips descending to Noct’s neck, nudging aside the collar of his t-shirt to gain access to the taut skin, tongue flicking out to taste.  Ignis hummed as he let his lips graze Noct’s neck up to his earlobe, listening intently to the increased pace of Noct’s breathing.  Testing, Ignis rolled his hips, grinding against Noct’s ass.

  “We are not entirely prepared to take this very far, but I desperately want to taste you,” Ignis growled in the other man’s ear. 

  Noct shuddered at the words, twisting in Ignis’ hold, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ middle, rising onto his toes, sliding his tongue along Ignis’ bottom lip, “that sounds pretty fantastic to me,” he whispered against Ignis’ mouth.

  “Mmmm,” Ignis hummed, walking Noct backwards to the edge of the bed.  “Excellent!”  When Noct sat on the edge, Ignis looked down at himself, fingering the hem of his shirt, suddenly anxious.  “I have to confess, I am rather nervous.  I have never been in a relationship, and any experience I have…well, it was before we left Insomnia.  And even then, it wasn’t much.”  He let out a long breath, meeting Noct’s eyes, “I have never actually…”  He raked his hands through his hair, taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose.  “I have only indulged in…foreplay, I suppose you could say, not…”

  “Speccy,” Noct whispered, patting the bed beside him.  “Sit.”

  Sighing, Ignis seated himself beside Noct, reaching for his hand to find some comfort, other hand still holding his glasses.  He knew this was a conversation they needed to have, but embarrassment was winning out.  “I apologise, I realise I am giving mixed signals.”

  “Ignis,” Noct pleaded, “at least you’re trying to talk about it.”  He shot Ignis a quick glance, then his eyes flitted away.  “You’re the first person to…that has even touched me in a,” a nervous swallow, “sexual way.”

  Ignis sucked in a sharp breath, “oh,” he whispered, voice hoarse.

  “I…kissed one girl in highschool and that was enough for me to know I didn’t want more.”  Noct smiled at him, a wry little thing.  “My next kiss was with a guy.  It was better, much better, felt…normal, I guess.”  He chuckled softly, “but I also got that I wanted it to be you that kissed me, not anyone else, so I gave up on the idea.”

  A surge of possessiveness flared in his gut.  He would be Noct’s first.  That settled him more than he anticipated.  “We can explore each other, discover what we like.”  The idea was arousing.  And though he knew they were both untried in this area, and would no doubt fumble, learning together felt right.

  “That sounds…nice,” Noct murmured, leaning into Ignis.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahahaha, here comes the smut

  Attempting to sound sexy and much more confident than he felt, Ignis bit at Noct’s ear, purring “how about I work at making it _feel_ nice.”  Then he pulled back and covered his mouth, what on Eos had possessed him, thinking that that particular line would be anything resembling sexy?

  Noct was gaping at him, eyes wide.  “Shit,” huskily said as he wriggled beside Ignis.

  Ignis sighed, “I know, it was terrible.”

  “Uhh, nooooo.”  Noct ducked his head, cheeks rosy.  “No, it wasn’t, not to me.”

  “Oh,” Ignis murmured.  He took in Noct’s parted lips and darkened eyes.  _OH!_

  Taking in that information, Ignis leaned in, his mouth slotting over Noct’s, moving his lips slowly, kissing him in what he hoped was a sensual way.  Then Ignis stopped thinking, Noct’s hands tugging in his hair, pulling Ignis down over him on the bed. 

  Noct giggled when their mouths pulled apart, Ignis immediately chasing him for more.  He pressed a finger to Ignis’ lips, grinning at the pout of annoyance.  “ _You_ need to stop overthinking and _I_ need to stop stressing over this.  Just let it…happen.”

  Ignis’ eyes glinted dangerously, his lips curling at the corners, “when did you become so wise?”

  “Hey,” Noct grumbled.

  Ignis sniggered, hitching Noct further onto the bed, clambering over him and capturing his mouth in another kiss silencing Noct’s protests.

  “You were saying?” Ignis queried with a little tilt of his head.

  “Dunno,” Noct muttered, trying to pull Ignis back down.

  “Excellent,” Ignis said simply.  He ducked his head down, flicking his tongue over Noct’s lips, asking for admittance.  Noct groaned, opening his mouth under Ignis’, curling their tongues together languidly.  With a playful little nip to Noct’s bottom lip, Ignis began kissing Noct’s chin, jaw, down his neck.  “I still want to taste you.”

  Noct’s hips gave an involuntary twitch at the words, bucking up against Ignis’ thigh that had somehow become insinuated between his legs.  The friction had him doing it again, much to Ignis’ delight.  He pressed his thigh against Noct’s groin harder, eliciting a string of colourful curses from his King.

  Ignis worked his way down, pushing and pulling at clothing to get it out of the way.  Noct wriggled and writhed under him, making the most delicious noises as Ignis pressed kisses to his stomach.  He shoved Noct’s pants and underwear down hastily, eager to get to the hard flesh underneath.  Then paused.

  He’d never done this.  He’d been a recipient a few times, but had never once had a cock in his mouth.  He tried to remember what had been done to him, reaching his hand out and curling his fist around it, moaning softly at how nice it felt against his palm. 

  _Right, mouth, tongue, suck at it, lick it, surely it can’t be that difficult._

  Ignis extended his tongue, lapping at the head of Noct’s flushed cock, tasting the bead of pre-come that dribbled from the tip, slightly salty and bitter.  Noct moaned, bucking his hips up, forcing his dick into Ignis’ mouth, then hissed and swore in pain.

  Ignis pulled back in panic.

  “Teeth, no teeth,” Noct mumbled from behind his hand.

  “Right, yes, no teeth,” Ignis said, taking hold of Noct’s cock again.  He opened his mouth, making sure to keep his teeth out of the way as much as possible, pressed his tongue to the underside and let his head drop, encasing the shaft and head in his mouth.  He wrapped his lips around it and gave an experimental suck, eyes flicking up to see Noct propped up on his elbows watching.  He sucked down a little, testing how far he could go, tongue firm against the ridges and veins on the underside.  He began swirling his tongue, mapping out the texture, surprised when Noct groaned and fisted his hand in his hair.

  Ignis increased the suction of his mouth, descending further until he had just had a few fingers wrapped around the base.  He pulled up, swirling his tongue again, then back down.

  “Oh shit,” Noct gasped, tugging on his hair, “fuck, that feels good.”

  Ignis pressed his free hand to Noct’s hip, holding him down to prevent any more incidents and began to bob his head, up and down, alternating between sucking and licking, repeating things that made Noct groan and writhe.  As he gained confidence, Ignis withdrew the hand holding Noct’s cock and moved it to Noct’s chest, teasing his nipple between his fingers, bobbing his head faster.  He hummed as he went down, Noct crying out, his voice sounding hoarse.

  Ignis gagged a little as the head of Noct’s dick hit the back of his throat, pulling up to suck in more air through his nose, then tried again.  Prepared for it this time, he got further, forcing down his gag reflex, he swallowed around it.  Pleased with his efforts, Ignis pulled up then descended again, even further than before.

  “Fuck,” Noct swore, fingers tightly woven in Ignis’ hair.  “I gotta move…I’m gonna…shit.”

  Ignis pulled back again, this time bringing his hand down to curl around the base of the slick shaft, mouth locked around the head, sucking as he pumped his fist.  Noct’s hips bucked again, his cock pulsing against Ignis’ tongue, growling as he spilled his release into Ignis’ mouth.

  Ignis held it in his mouth, unsure what to do for a moment, then swallowed the sticky, thick substance into his throat, licking over the head to clean it before he let it go.  The taste was…interesting, the texture more so and he wasn’t quite sure what he thought about it, but the blissed out expression on Noct’s face was enough to ensure Ignis would do it again and again until he became accustomed to the taste.

  “Alright?” he rasped, then coughed delicately behind a hand.  “Was that adequate?” he tried again, his voice sounding rough still to his own ears.

  Noct blinked up at him, “adequate, are you kidding me?  That was…fucking fantastic is what that was.”  He gestured for Ignis to come closer, pulling him down.  Kisses were pressed to his cheek and jaw, “I totally get why people love that.”  Noct grabbed his face and kissed him properly, pulling away, frowning at the taste of himself on Ignis’ tongue, “not exactly sure about that though.”

  Ignis blushed, “I think I could get used to it,” he admitted. 

  Noct bit his lip, supressing a giggle.  “I’ve heard pineapple juice helps.”  Ignis snorted in amusement, then yelped as Noct flipped him and pinned him to the bed.  “Your turn.  Well, maybe not…can I jerk you off?” Noct mumbled, embarrassment painting his features as he hovered over Ignis.

  Ignis groaned at the thought of Noct’s hand on him, “yes, please.”  Noct chuckled at how eager he sounded, Ignis swatted his arm and reached down to free himself from the restriction of his pants.  “I doubt you’ll have to do much, I’m bloody hard as a rock.”

  Noct shuffled down, kneeling between Ignis’ open thighs and went silent.  His hand reached out, touching in light little strokes, “wow.”  Ignis flushed at the reverent tone, turning his head to avert his gaze.  “It’s so…pretty.  Can a cock be pretty, coz yours totally is.  And big, like huge.  Wow.”

  “Noct,” Ignis whined in admonishment.  He looked back up at Noct staring down at his dick, amazement in his eyes.  He gasped when his King curled his fist around his shaft and gave an experimental tug.  “Oh Gods!”

  Ignis fisted his hands in the bedcovers, hips twitching up for more.

  Noct stroked his hand up and down, slowly, “like this?”

  “Nnnghh,” Ignis growled through gritted teeth.  He swallowed around the desert his throat had become, “yes, try whatever you do to yourself.”  Noct nodded, distracted by the twitching dick in his hand, his touch light and teasing.  He curled his hand around it tighter, pumping faster.  Ignis keened, his stomach clenching, thrusting up into the circle of Noct’s fist.  Noct’s other hand came into play, fondling his tightening balls, Ignis feeling warmth pool in his belly, gasping at every stroke.

  He screwed his eyes shut, arching his back off the bed, his whole body going rigid as he felt a warm wetness cover the head of his dick.  He groaned, opening his eyes to find Noct with his mouth firmly around the tip, looking pleased with himself at the reactions he was drawing from him.  Noct kept his mouth where it was, flicking his tongue, pumping his fist, eyes locked on Ignis’.

  It was too much for Ignis to take, crying out in pleasure as Noct tipped him over the edge.  His vision went white, his body slumped back onto the bed, panting harshly.

  When he blinked back up at Noct, his King was wiping his hand across his mouth, grimacing at the taste, “you,” he coughed.  “You are trying the pineapple thing.  I can taste coffee.”

  Ignis covered his face with both hands, “Gods, I’m sorry,” he gasped between giggles.

  Later, when they met the others for dinner, Gladio narrowed his eyes at them both when they ordered pineapple juice with their meals.

  “Yeah, _talking_ ,” the big man shot them an amused glare.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

  Ignis stared at the display in front of him, thoroughly confounded by the sheer number and choices offered.  And that was just the condoms.  Ribbed, flavoured, with and without spermicide, as many different colours as a rainbow, glow in the dark.  He shoved his glasses up his nose and peered around.  No-one appeared to have noticed him having a crisis in the condom isle.  He glanced towards the numerous bottles and tubes of lubricant, sighing.  Perhaps he should have researched this first.

  Playing on the safe side, he ended up with a packet of plain condoms and a bottle of lubricant that stated it was safe to use with the condoms he had in his other hand.  Fighting down the blush he knew was dusted over his cheeks he tried to stride as confidently as possible to the counter.

  He placed his selections on the counter as he waited for the salesperson to finish with the lady in front of him, pulling his wallet out, he tallied up the price in his head so he could hand over the cash required.

  “Hey Iggy.”

  Ignis almost dropped his wallet, turning to find Prompto grinning at him.

  Bloody hell, the Cosmos hated him, he was entirely sure of that.

  “Prompto,” Ignis hissed between gritted teeth.  He was doing this completely online from now on.

  “Whatcha up to?” Prompto asked, innocent and uncomprehending of Ignis’ utter discomfort.  Then he spied the purchases on the counter, eyes going wide.  “Ahhh.”

  The salesperson had to tell Ignis the price twice before he managed to hear him and shove the money towards him like some awkward teenager.  He kept his eyes down as the condoms and lubricant were wrapped up in a plain paper bag and thrust towards him impatiently.

  Ignis grabbed them, mumbling his thanks and swiftly turned on his heel, trying to appear calm as he tucked the paperbag under his arm and walked to the door, Prompto trailing after him.

  “So, you two are at that stage, huh?” Prompto said quietly, gesturing to the half hidden bag under Ignis’ arm.

  “Please, can we _not_ discuss this?” Ignis moaned plaintively, and hopelessly.  He knew Prompto wasn’t going to drop it.

  “Why’re you embarrassed?  It’s just ‘doms and lube, dude.”  Prompto peered at him curiously.  “It’s not like you’ve never…”  The little blonde trailed off as Ignis groaned and ducked his head. 

  “Prompto!” Ignis murmured, “please.”

  Prompto grabbed his arm, thankfully not the one hiding his purchases, and dragged him over to sit on a bench in a little park across the street.

  “Dude, you’re tense as anything.  You’re bein’ safe, and sensible, what’s got you so…Ignisy about this?”

  “I’ve never had to…never had to buy things before,” Ignis confessed in a rush to have the words out of his mouth.

  “What, always done it online?  Or are you a bareback kinda guy?” Prompto chuckled.

  “ _NO!_ ” Ignis squawked.  “No, that’s not what I meant.”  He ran a hand though his hair.  “I mean I have never had to buy them before, as I have never needed them before.”

  Cogs turned in Prompto’s brain.  “What?  Really?”

  Ignis groaned, removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, “yes, really.”

  “So, you two haven’t, ahh, done it?”  Prompto nudged him gently, “hey, it’s ok, I know Noct’s never been with anyone before you, I’m sorry I assumed you had.”

  “No, I must apologise for being so…stupid about this,” Ignis said softly.

  “Why are you, bein’ stupid about it, I mean?  It’s just Noct.”

  “It’s precisely because it _is_ Noct that I am so concerned.”  He faced Prompto, “I have very little experience, and it was all a very long time ago.  I have no idea what I am doing and neither does he.  I want to be prepared, but…”  He was rambling, the words just tumbling out of his mouth like a flood and he couldn’t seem to stop it.

  “Hey, hey, Iggy, it’ll be fine,” Prompto soothed, running a hand up Ignis’ arm.  “Just talk it all through with him, maybe do a little online searching, ya know, look at some stuff with each other, talk about it together.  That kind of thing.”

  Ignis stared at Prompto in disbelief.  “Are you suggesting we watch porn…together?”

  Prompto shrugged, “yeah, I am.  It’s not always a solo activity.  Trust me on this.  You both might see things you wanna do.”

  Ignis mulled that over for a moment.  That could possibly help, make certain _acts_ easier to discuss.  Since returning from Galdin they had certainly started perfecting their mutual masturbations skills, and Ignis had discovered he possibly had an oral fixation.  Noct not so much, but he had told Ignis he didn’t mind the activity, especially after Ignis drank the pineapple juice as part of his daily routine.  But as for anything else, well, they had both shied away from taking things further.

  “That might assist,” Ignis murmured thoughtfully.  “Thank you.”

  Prompto laughed, “ya know, I think this is the first time I’ve ever been able to give _you_ advice.”  He shot Ignis a cheeky look, “I kinda like it.”

  Ignis snorted, then burst out laughing with Prompto.  Once he settled down, he hugged Prompto, thanking him again.

 

  Later that evening, after Ignis had stored his not so clandestine purchases in the drawer of his beside table, he settled beside Noct with his laptop on his knees.

  “I, ahh, I ran into Prompto this afternoon and he made a suggestion that I think might help us navigate this change in our relationship.”

  “Ok?” Noct looked at him curiously.

  “He caught me buying some things…” he glanced away for a moment.  “Condoms and lubricant to be precise.”

  Noct choked, blinking rapidly.  “Right,” he whispered.

  Ignis cleared his throat, “I wished for us to be prepared for when…for when we take things further.”  He gave Noct a shamefaced smile, “he couldn’t understand why I was so perturbed that he found me buying such things, and well…I told him how nervous I am.”

  “And…” Noct coaxed him along.

  “It resulted in him giving me some advice, unconventional as it may seem, I think he is on to something.”  Ignis booted up his laptop, navigating to a site that Prompto had recommended as suitable and safe, not needing to log in or download anything.  Noct’s head swivelled in Ignis’ direction, shock on his features.

  “Porn?  Really?”

  “Your reaction is much the same as mine, however as he said, it may give us a chance to discuss what we want, talk about what we think is interesting.”  Ignis glanced at Noct, unsure.  “If you don’t wish to, I am sure we could find another way to…”

  “No, no, this could be…good.  I mean, we both have trouble talking about it.  This way we can point to something, or…”

  “Yes, that was my thoughts on it too.”  Ignis clicked on the first link, waiting for it to load before he took Noct’s hand, squeezing, “ready?”

  Noct nodded, flicking his eyes to Ignis, then back to the screen, clicking play on the video.

  “Mmm,” Noct hummed.  “I like you doing that,” he said softly, pointing to the screen, the two men grinding against each other, lips locked.

  Ignis wrapped his arm around Noct’s shoulders tucking him in against his side, “so do I.  Feeling your body respond to mine is divine.”

  They watched a little longer before Noct spoke up again, “I think we have that down.”  One man kneeling between the other’s thighs, cock in his mouth, sucking enthusiastically.  “You’re pretty good at that, baby,” Noct said, rubbing his cheek against Ignis’.

  “You’re not so bad yourself,” Ignis sighed thinking about it.  Having Noct’s mouth on him was absolutely wonderful.

  The scene moved on after a few minutes, the man on his knees propping the other up so that his ass was exposed.  Ignis heard Noct’s breath hitch, his own becoming a little ragged as the man on the video started using his fingers and tongue on the other.  Ignis paused the action, mind racing as he pictured doing that to Noctis, or indeed, the other way around.

  “You like that?” Noct asked, voice husky and low.

  “Yes, I think I do.  What do you think?  Would you like to do that to me, or have me do that to you?”  He peered down at Noct, licking his lips reflexively.

  Noct followed the path his tongue took, nodding, “yeah, both.”  Noct gulped, “can we…”

  “Yes,” Ignis answered the unspoken request, snapping the laptop shut.  He rose, pulling Noct up with him, before turning and grabbing the laptop with his free hand and walking them both to the bedroom.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

  Ignis placed the laptop on the bedside table, then pulled Noct in for a kiss, both of them tumbling to the bed in a tangle of limbs, giggling. 

  “Can I go first?” Noct asked.

  Ignis worried at his lip, then removed his glasses, “are you sure?”

  “Really, really sure,” Noct insisted, fingers working at the buttons on Ignis’ shirt.  “You’re already amazing with your tongue, wanna try this before you turn me into a puddle of goo.” 

  Ignis groaned, “I am in your hands, love.”  He paused a brief moment, considering what they are about to do.  He was always thorough in the shower, recently even more so, but did he need to tell Noct that.  Yes.  “I…uh…I should be nice and clean.”  He made a useless gesture towards his own rear.

  “Oh,” Noct blushed, biting his lip, “yeah, right…me too.”  The blush deepened and Ignis got a little lost watching it spread down Noct’s face and neck.

  “That brings all sorts of delicious thoughts to mind,” Ignis admitted, toying with Noct’s hair.  “It shall make showering a most pleasant experience from now on.”

  “Mmm, I like the sound of _that_ ,” Noct mumbled into Ignis’ neck, letting his lips drift over the taut skin as Ignis tipped his head back.  “Why’d you bring the laptop?”

  “I…ahhh…we might want to…bloody hell,” Ignis moaned, Noct sucking a mark over his collarbone, completely distracting him from what he’d been attempting to say.  Noct’s head popped up, grinning at Ignis dishevelled on the bed.  Ignis inhaled deeply, calming himself enough to speak coherently, “the night is young, love, we might want to explore other things, or at least talk about them.”

  “Ok, point,” Noct laughed, skittering one hand down Ignis’ stomach as he pushed the shirt from his shoulders with the other.  His lips descended again, kissing over Ignis’ sternum, latching onto a nipple, fingers working at Ignis’ pants.  Ignis arched up as Noct suckled at his chest, inadvertently assisting with the removal of his clothing, a happy accident.

  Once Ignis’ pants were dealt with and thrown onto the floor, Noct bit his lips and wriggled Ignis’ boxer briefs down over his hips, down his legs and off. 

  “It’s hardly fair me being the only naked one,” Ignis huffed.  He pushed Noct back, stripping his shirt up and over his head.  “There,” he smirked.  “That’s better.”

  Noct shook his head in amusement, shucking his own pants off, leaving his underwear for the moment.  He twirled his finger, indicating Ignis should turn over.

  It was at this point that nerves resurfaced.  They’d been naked in front of each other, but not quite like this.  He rolled onto his stomach, crouching so he was on his knees and hands, glancing over his shoulder to see Noct with his eyes locked on Ignis’ ass.  His gaze travelled down to where Ignis’ balls and cock hung between his thighs.  Everything neatly trimmed and shaved.  Just in case.  Ignis flushed, dipping his head between his shoulders.

  Noct leaned over him, rolling his hips so Ignis could feel a hard pressure between his ass cheeks, “you look good like this,” he murmured in Ignis’ ear, nibbling at the lobe before he pulled away.  The next thing Ignis felt was Noct’s hands, firm on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, then the warmth of his breath ghosting over his rim.  Ignis shivered at the sensation, his thighs trembling.

  At the first pass of the tentative tip of Noct’s tongue, Ignis gasped.  It was odd, yet it felt decidedly arousing, erotic to have Noct touching him that way.  He liked it.  More than liked it.  He wanted more of it.

  “That feels…good,” Ignis told him, pushing his ass back for more.  Noct took the blatant hint, licking at him again, then swirled his tongue around the ring of muscle.  “Ohhh.”  The hands on his ass tightened as Noct pushed his face in, swirling and licking with his tongue.  Ignis felt saliva dribbling down his perineum, the way Noct’s tongue pressed against his rim, teasing at entering, then laving around before returning again.  It was driving Ignis to distraction.  His cock began to leak, pre-come pooling on the covers.  He dropped down onto his elbows, trying to stay steady under the onslaught.

  “Good?” Noct mumbled against his ass, the vibration only enhancing the sensations coursing through him.

  “Astrals, yes,” Ignis moaned.  “I had no idea it would feel so…” he faltered as Noct dove in again, this time the tip pressing more insistently at his ring.  “Oh fuck!”

  Noct sniggered against his ass, then pushed with his tongue, Ignis feeling it breach the ring.  Ignis mewled and keened, arching up into it, begging for more, forgetting to be even remotely ashamed at the debauched display he was presenting.  Gods, if he was like this just from Noct’s tongue…

  The thought derailed as Noct pushed his tongue in deeper, then twirled it inside him.  It sent sparks up and down his spine, quivering as he tried to maintain his position.  Noct prodded at him, slipping his tongue in and out, Ignis faceplanting onto the covers, rough voice muffled as he moaned.  His hands curled into fists, his toes scrunching, feeling himself tense and coil.  His balls began to tighten in response to what Noct was doing, Ignis’ high pitched whine making Noct pull back, his breath coming in hot pants against his ass.

  “You ok, Baby?” Noct asked softly.

  “Oh Gods!” Ignis murmured, shifting back up onto his elbows.  He glanced back at Noct, eyes blown black.  “That…bloody hell, Noct.”  He shook his head ruefully, “I was about to…you hadn’t even used your fingers…shit.”

  Noct gaped at him, Ignis trying to ignore the glint of saliva down his chin and all around his mouth.

  “Wow,” Noct breathed out, finally wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.  “Where’d you put the lube?”

  Ignis keened, pointing to the bedside drawer weakly, “there, in the paperbag.”

  He drew in several shaky breaths as Noct rummaged in the drawer, heard the rustle of the bag as Noct tore it open, and he let out a soft moan as he heard the bottle cap snap and the squelch of Noct applying lubricant to his fingers.

  “Roll over, I wanna see you,” Noct commanded him quietly.

  Ignis nodded, twisting himself around and laying on his back.  He spread his thighs and Noct scooted up between them, planting his clean hand on one thigh as his other slick hand snuck down between.  Ignis propped himself up on his elbows again, this time so he could coax Noct down into a kiss, nibbling at his lips as Noct stroked around his entrance with his slickened fingers.

  “Slowly, one at a time.  I will tell you if I feel discomfort,” Ignis said.

  Noct nodded and leaned back again, darkened blue eyes flicking between Ignis’ face and his ass where his fingers circled the clenching ring.

  Ignis let out a wavering breath as Noct gently pushed his first finger in, keeping as relaxed as he could.  He nodded for Noct to continue, feeling his finger slide in further, up to his second knuckle, further than his tongue had breached.  Like the tongue, it felt odd, but as Noct slid his finger back and forth, Ignis began to relax and enjoy the sensation.  Noct delved deeper, brushing the tip of his finger over what Ignis knew must be his prostate.  He arched up, gasping as Noct hit it again.

   “I’m guessin’ that felt good.”  Ignis nodded enthusiastically.  “Do you want another?” Noct asked him huskily.

  Ignis nodded again, not able to speak.  He hissed in pain as the second finger joined the first, Noct halting while Ignis breathed deep and waited for the burn to abate.  He felt stretched, like he was going to split open.  Reaching down with his own hand, he lazily stroked his erection back to life, it having subsided while he felt the burn.  It took his mind off the sting in his ass, and after a moment he couldn’t feel that at all.

  “More, I am alright,” he told Noct. 

  Noct bit his lip and slid both fingers in and out, curling them and twisting them every so often.  Then he found Ignis prostate again causing him to clench down on the digits inside him, moaning.  He started stroking faster, pumping his fist as Noct worked him with his fingers, his hips beginning to lift off the bed as he chased release. 

  “Fuck,” Noct whispered, entranced by the sight, increasing the pace of his ministrations.

  Ignis’ orgasm barrelled down on him so fast he had little time to warn Noct, convulsing around his fingers.  He arched up, fist a blur around his cock as he came, shouting harshly as he stilled.  He slumped back on the bed, mewling as Noct withdrew his fingers, eyes wide, taking in Ignis’ wrecked appearance.

  He panted on the bed, chest heaving as he tried to recover from what was, without doubt, the most intense release of his life.  He felt Noct snuggle into his side, twisting his head to glance at his King.  He shifted onto his side, ignoring the slide of his come down over his stomach, bring a hand up to stroke Noct’s cheek.

  “That…thank you,” Ignis whispered against Noct’s lips.  He slid his tongue into Noct’s opened mouth, curling their tongues around one another, languid, passionate.  He pulled away to rest his forehead to Noct’s, still catching his breath.  “I can’t describe how wonderful that felt.”  He chuckled softly, “you really did turn me into goo, I don’t think I could walk after that.”

  “I kinda liked that I was doing that to you, watching you come apart like that…really hot,” Noct murmured against his lips.

  Ignis took stock of how he felt.  Boneless, completely relaxed.  He couldn’t seem to feel his legs either which made him giggle.  He desperately wanted to reciprocate, but was incapable of anything.

  “Once I can move again, I wish to show you how amazing that was,” Ignis said, running his hand through Noct’s hair and entwining it around his fingers.  He placed his other hand over Noct’s heart, “and to have experienced this with you…I feel…Gods, there are no words for how full my heart feels right now.”

  Noct shot him a shy smile, “I know, I feel it too.  Saying I love you, it’s not even close to describing it all, Ignis.”

  “Mmm, I love you too.”  Ignis ran his nose along Noct’s.  “I am so very happy, ecstatic, euphoric.”

  “I feel…whole, with you,” Noct whispered.

  Ignis smiled, he couldn’t disagree with that.


	14. Chapter 14

 

  Ignis tried to ignore the whispers and odd looks he was receiving.

  It had been inevitable after all.  People were bound to notice the change in how he and Noct treated each other, the little touches and smiles.  And the fact that they spent all night in each other’s company.  It was significantly more difficult to deal with that than had been Gladio and Prompto.  He suspected Cor and Monica knew exactly what was going on, however the rest of the Council were still mostly in the dark.  At least they hadn’t been officially informed.  Yet.

  Ignis could feel the weight of disapproval.

  “Why are you so tense, Iggy?”

  Noct’s voice jolted him out of his reverie.  He grimaced.  Noct rolled his eyes, patting the couch beside him, then grabbed his hand as he came closer, pulling him down until he was laying with his head in Noct’s lap.

  His glasses were removed, protests ignored and then fingers were running through his hair.  Gradually Noct increased his ministrations, massaging his scalp, then down his neck, along his shoulders, easing the tightness he found there.

  Ignis sighed, “that feels wonderful.”  He looked up at Noct through half lidded eyes, succumbing to the desire to simply let Noct take care of him.  “Thank you, darling.”

  “So, why, what’s got you so antsy?”

  Ignis hummed thoughtfully, “us…”  Noct stilled, peering down at him, brows furrowing.  “No, please, not that we are together,” he assured him quickly.  “I have noticed a few curious glances, people whispering in corners.”

  “Ahh,” Noct murmured, understanding.

  “Indeed.”  He snuggled into Noct’s lap more, turning on his side, “I think it is perhaps time to come clean, so to speak.”

  “You don’t have to, you know I won’t force you to do that,” Noct said softly.

  “I know, love, I just think it may make things easier for us,” he replied, rubbing his cheek against Noct’s thigh.  “I have just been pondering how to go about it.”

  “I could just grab your ass in the next Council meeting,” Noct said, the mock sincerity of it making Ignis giggle.  “Seriously though, we could just make an announcement, get it out there.”

  Ignis groaned, “I think I’d rather you grabbed my arse.”

  “Iggy, I mean it, we don’t have to.”

  Ignis hummed, nestling into Noct’s thigh, other thoughts intruding on what was meant to be a serious conversation.  Ignis was rather embarrassed by how often that happened.  Since he’d admitted how he felt and he and Noct had embarked on _this_ , his libido had exploded into something that was almost out of control.  His position with his face pressed so close to the heat of Noct’s groin was not assisting in his ability to think straight.

  Noct noticed his distracted air, smirking a little as he tugged at the hair at Ignis’ nape eliciting a moan from his throat that decidedly dirty.

  “Noct,” Ignis whispered, eyes trailing up Noct’s stomach, chest, to his face eventually, fingers of one hand dancing along the row of buttons on the King’s shirt.

  “Mmhmm,” Noct mumbled, becoming just as distracted as Ignis and just as easily.

  “I…I’m hungry,” Ignis murmured, popping open the top buttons of the shirt and sliding his fingers over the exposed flesh.

  “Huh?”                

  “I said, I am _hungry_ ,” Ignis said, heat igniting his tone.  “For you,” he added, fingers finding a quickly pebbling nipple.

  Noct bit back a gasp as Ignis twisted his fingers, pinching for emphasis.  “Fuckin’ hell, Speccy.”

  Ignis’ lips quirked into a devilish half smile, fluttering his lashes up at Noct coquettishly.  Noct rolled his eyes at the display, Ignis chuckling darkly as he tweaked the nipple in his grasp again.

  “I do wonder,” Ignis said conversationally as he shifted to straddle Noct’s lap.  “You are so deliciously sensitive, could I make you come like this,” he murmured in Noct’s ear as his fingers sought out the hardened nub again, rolling his hips forward as he did so.

  Noct whined unsure of whether to rock forward into Ignis’ groin and seek the friction he needed or arch into Ignis’ fingers as they worked.

  “You,” Noct whispered against Ignis’ mouth, giving his lip a nip playfully.  “Are a fucking tease.”

  Ignis bit back his grin, batting his lashes innocently, “who, me?”

  Noct’s retort took the form of a bite to Ignis’ earlobe, just sharp enough to drag a little moan from Ignis as he rocked down again.  Noct’s hands clamped down on Ignis’ hips, pulling him closer, grinding up against his erection with his own.

  “No more teasing,” Noct growled.

  Ignis’ fingers made quick work of the rest of the buttons on Noct’s shirt, pushing it open over his chest and stomach.  “No,” he agreed, dipping his head to lick a stripe up Noct’s neck.  Noct shuddered under him, rocking Ignis’ hips for him, fingers pressing into his sides insistently.

  “We should take this to the bedroom,” Noct murmured.

  Ignis nibbled at Noct’s neck, eliciting a shiver from him.  “I am rather comfortable right here.”  He tilted his head, capturing Noct’s mouth, his tongue gliding along his bottom lip teasingly.  Noct groaned, surging up into the kiss.  His fingers continued their featherlight exploration of Noct’s skin, skimming over the nubs of his nipples, along his defined collarbone, one finger dancing down his sternum until he traced over Noct’s stomach.  Noct twitched under him, making delightful little sounds into Ignis’ mouth.

  “I thought we weren’t teasing,” Noct grumbled against his mouth, panting lightly.

  “I am not teasing, I am touching,” Ignis insisted.  “I adore being able to touch you.”

  Noct huffed, sounding quietly pleased at Ignis’ admission.  “I’m not complaining, not really, just…you’re driving me nuts here.”

  “Mmm,” Ignis hummed.  “Is this better, love?” he asked slipping his hand down between their bodies to palm at Noct’s groin, his knuckles pressing against the hard length in his own pants providing much needed friction for them both.

  Noct tipped his head back in frustration, “I stand by my earlier statement.  You are a fucking tease.”

  Ignis chuckled at the hiss that came from Noct as he squeezed him through his pants, other hand worming down to deftly unfasten belt, button and zipper so he could cup at him more directly.

  “Better?” 

  “Just,” Noct retorted, gripping hold of Ignis’ ass with both hands in retaliation.

  “My my, you are _hard_ to please, aren’t you?”  Stroking and squeezing harder, Ignis knew it was the furthest thing from the truth.  They were both, rather embarrassingly, easy to please, touching like this still a novel and overwhelming experience.  Ignis hoped it would always be that way.

  He grunted in surprise when Noct shoved him back, pulling them both up from their precarious position.

  “Bedroom,” Noct hissed.  “Now.”  He grabbed Ignis’ hand, heedless of his gaping pants and dragged him out of the lounge and down the hallway, Ignis smirking behind him.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Ignis found himself staring up at Noct, his shirt pulled up and out of his pants roughly as Noct tried to get at the skin underneath. Ignis fumbled with the buttons, ripping it open and off in a jumble of limbs as Noct attempted to assist while their mouths were locked together.  
Now fully as frustrated as Noct, Ignis whined, arching up into Noct’s touch.  
“Who is the tease now?” Ignis gasped, dragging Noct down on top of him so he could rut up against him.  
Noct licked up Ignis’ neck, “I told you, no more teasing, I want you.”  
Ignis’ heart faltered at what he thought Noct was saying, almost certain he wasn’t misunderstanding, yet that little nagging doubt in the back of his head brought a frown to his face.  
“Noct…are you…” he stuttered.  
“Iggy, I want you…in me,” Noct clarified, emphasising it with a forceful roll of his pelvis into Ignis. “We’ve been working up to it, taking it slow, I just…I don’t want to wait anymore.”  
Ignis’ arousal increased tenfold, heart rate kicking into overdrive, all his blood seemingly headed to his cock as it throbbed almost painfully. His brain was unable to fully process Noct’s words, the comment circling his head like those cartoon birds when someone hit their head.  
Everything devolved from there into a tangle of limbs as they discarded the rest of their clothing, Ignis fumbling blindly for the bedside drawer as Noct occupied his mouth, tongue curling together. A fresh bottle of lube (procured online – Ignis wasn’t having a repeat of his mortification – after they had emptied the first bottle with their other experimentations) and the as yet unopened box of condoms dumped on the bed.  
As much as Ignis wanted this to be perfect, their actions were frenzied, kissing sloppily, hands gripping and flexing over each other in an effort to touch everywhere. He poured lube onto trembling fingers, probing at Noct as delicately as he could, his King splayed out on the bed before him, chest heaving, cheeks painted pink, slight sheen of sweat to his skin as he let his thighs drop apart.  
This part they were used to.  
It didn’t prepare Ignis for how fire was racing through his veins as he watched Noct squirm on the bed, begging him to hurry, to just get inside him. Normally at this stage he would massage at Noct’s prostate, other hand stroking his own length, bringing them both to orgasm. It was evoking a response in him now that he desperately tried to keep under control, refraining from touching himself as he prepared Noct as carefully as he could, keeping them both simmering so dangerously close to the edge.  
While Ignis was busy opening him up, Noct groped for the box, ripping it open, fingers dropping the foil packet several times as he tried to focus.  
“I’m ready,” Noct groaned, shifting against Ignis’ hand.  
“Right…” Ignis murmured. He reached out with his clean hand waiting for Noct to drop the foil wrapped condom into his palm. Noct handed it to him. Ignis looked down.  
Shit.  
He needed both hands for this.  
Sliding his fingers from Noct’s ass, he winced as he wiped them on the covers, thinking absently that having a store of wipes might be a good idea for next time.  
He couldn’t seem to get the stupid thing open, resorting to ripping it open with his teeth.  
And then he was all thumbs as he tried to get it on, growling in annoyance as he broke it. Noct bit his lip, handing him another.  
“Apologies,” Ignis muttered, flushing as he accepted it and tossed the broken one in the waste basket by the bed.  
“It’s ok, Baby,” Noct whispered, seeing exactly how nervous Ignis was. “Here, let me help, you hold it still while I get it on.”  
That seemed…wise.  
It wasn’t.  
While Noct managed to get the condom on over his hardened length, it was his use of the lube to slick him up that had Ignis gasping.  
His stomach clenched and before he could even warn Noct, he was spilling into the condom before he’d even entered Noct. He covered his face with his hands, deeply ashamed of himself.  
Noct was up on his knees in front on him in an instant, gently removing the condom from his now softening length, then pulling Ignis’ hands from his face.  
“I’m so sorry,” Ignis moaned.  
“Ignis, hey it’s alright, shhh, calm down,” Noct whispered, pulling him close, arms wrapping around him, stroking his back. “We can try again in a minute, it’s alright, I promise.” Ignis hiccupped against Noct’s shoulder, nodding weakly. “We’re just both super excited about this, that’s all.”  
“I just wanted it to be…” Ignis began quietly, nose buried in the junction between Noct’s neck and shoulder.  
“It’s still perfect, it’s us.” Noct kept up his gentle strokes over Ignis’ back, feeling him begin to relax. “I want to keep going, do you?”  
Ignis nodded, bring his own hands up to tangle them in Noct’s hair. “Yes,” he whispered.  
“Good, coz I have an idea,” Noct said pulling Ignis’ face out of his neck and giving him an impish smile. “Lay back, let me suck you hard again, and you can use that fucking amazing tongue of yours.” Ignis bit his lip, nodding his agreement as Noct disentangled himself and pushed Ignis back on the bed, spinning himself around and straddling Ignis’ face. He lowered himself slowly, hand stroking at Ignis’ cock, coaxing it back to life.  
The lube was still wet around Noct’s hole, Ignis fascinated as he watched the puckered ring clench. He lifted his head, parting Noct’s cheeks as he felt a warm puff of air over his own cock, twitching at the sensation. He heard Noct hum in pleasure as he stroked his fist around Ignis. The lube, thankfully a flavoured variety, still tasted annoyingly plastic on Ignis’ tongue so he wiped away the worst of it, thinking they would just replace it as necessary. Thumbs either side of Noct’s rim, Ignis flicked his tongue, smirking just a little at the grunt of pleasure from Noct.  
Electricity sparked down his spine, Ignis gasped as Noct licked at his semi-flaccid length, feeling the surge of returned desire thrum though him. As unsatisfying as his first orgasm was, he was a little grateful now. It meant he wouldn’t be quite so hair-trigger close as soon.  
That thought derailed him for a moment, his tongue laying flat against Noct’s rim.  
He’d be able to really enjoy Noct, give him an experience that would burn in his memory.  
It would burn in his own.  
Noct hummed, mouth descending to wrap around Ignis’ cock, engulfing him. Ignis fought to keep his hips still, denying himself the pleasure of diving deeper into the warmth. He concentrated instead on making sure Noct was still pliant and ready, slipping a finger in beside his questing tongue, licking and lapping enthusiastically as Noct pushed back to him.  
Ignis loved doing this, loved how greedy Noct was for his mouth and tongue and fingers, how Noct would come apart under his ministrations.  
Pulling his mouth away with a little regret, Ignis used his fingers to slide in and out of Noct, keeping the fire stoked as Noct suckled at him, his hands cupping his balls gently. He groaned as Noct’s fingers moved lower, ghosting over his own ring of muscle. A promise for another time.  
Noct let him slip from his mouth, licking at the tip, “I think you’re ready, Baby.”  
“Mmm,” he hummed in response as Noct pumped his fist over his cock.  
The rip of foil had him removing his fingers from Noct’ ass, waiting as patiently as possible in the circumstances as the new condom was rolled down his length. Lube swiftly followed, but this time instead of continuing to slide his hand up and down, Noct spun around and positioned himself above Ignis’ hips, bending down to kiss him briefly.  
One hand to Ignis’ chest, the other reaching back, Noct lowered as he gripped Ignis and positioned him.  
Ignis held still, forcing down the reactions that tried desperately to surface. The need to thrust up foremost in his mind and body as Noct stared down at him wide-eyed, the tip of Ignis’ covered dick breaching him slowly.  
“Are…are you alright, love?” Ignis whispered, hands holding Noct’s hips firm in his grip to keep his descent glacial. Noct nodded above him, teeth digging into his lip as he struggled to keep from slamming down and impaling himself. Ignis growled as the ring accepted the head of his cock, so tight and warm and thoroughly addictive already.  
“Shit,” Noct panted, halting his movements.  
“Noctis…” Ignis murmured, one hand moving to cup his cheek, thumb stroking over his cheekbone.  
“It’s ok, not pain exactly, just, like…a sting…burn, hard to describe,” Noct muttered, his eyes screwing shut as he adjusted.  
Ignis inhaled sharply as Noct clutched and fluttered around him, moaning as Noct slid lower, taking more of him in. It was breathtakingly slow, overwhelmingly tight, so much more than he’d ever thought it would be.  
The convulsing of Noct’s walls around him didn’t cease, even after he had finally taken all Ignis could give.  
“Fuck, you’re huge,” Noct gasped, rocking his hips back and forth experimentally several times.  
If Ignis hadn’t already been flushed, he definitely would have been after that comment.  
The friction, the drag and pull of Noct’s ass around him was…divine.  
One hand to Noct’s face, the other at his hip, Ignis flexed up a little, gasping as Noct met him, “oh Gods, that’s…you feel…you feel…fuck,” he babbled, his voice sounding deeper and rougher than he’d ever heard it.  
Noct slid his knees wider and lifted up until Ignis was just held inside him then dropped down, both of them groaning at the sensations coursing through them. Noct held still, trembling and panting, his ass clenching.  
“Shit…why have we never…never done this before?” Noct asked breathlessly.  
“I was an idiot,” Ignis answered as Noct lifted again.  
They continued that way for a while, Noct lifting slowly then dropping down until Ignis began to meet him, thrusting up as Noct came down, their pace increasing as Noct adjusted, the slap of flesh ringing through the bedroom, masking their panting breaths. Noct changed the angle of his hips and let out a strangled moan as they met again.  
“Fuck, right there,” he demanded, lifting and descending again. “Shit.”  
Ignis gazed up at him, at the contorted expression of bliss twisting his features, entranced as Noct met him over and over again, his own cock untouched, bouncing with each thrust, leaving trails of pre-come over them both. With both hand planted firmly on Noct’s waist Ignis surged up, more forceful now that Noct was relaxed around him.  
“Oh,” Ignis murmured, the desire to pound into Noct overwhelming his senses. He pulled Noct down to him, trying to kiss between their laboured open mouthed breathing, his hips rocking up.  
“I…I want you on top of me,” Noct mumbled into his mouth, nipping at his swollen lip.  
Ignis groaned at the thought, wrapping his arms around Noct securely as he rolled them, settling himself between Noct’s thighs, rubbing their chest together as he rolled his pelvis forward and into Noctis.  
In control now, Ignis disentangled his arms from Noct, hands gripping Noct’s thighs and pulling him forward to him as he thrust in deep. He shifted his knees, resting Noct’s thighs around his waist and lifting himself up to gain leverage to pound in almost brutally, visceral in his need to dive in over and over.  
Noct was a moaning mess beneath him, urging him on with his stuttering, strangled cries, hands clasping at any part of Ignis he could reach. Ignis’ stomach began to tighten, this time his orgasm building slowly, more a smoulder than an inferno,  
“Please, Ignis…I…” Noct moaned, his ass clutching and convulsing around Ignis fitfully.  
Increasing his pace, Ignis reached down, curling his palm around Noct’s weeping shaft, tugging in time with each roll of his hips, feeling Noct’s reaction as he tightened around him. He looked down at where they were joined, at Noct’s balls as they pulled up closer to his body, the way his own length slid in and out of Noct’s reddened ring enhancing the feel of it all, the pulse of Noct’s cock in his fist echoing his own oncoming release.  
Ignis lost himself in it all as Noct came over his fist, his seed spilling onto both their stomachs, his ass lick a vice around him. He stroked Noct through it, milking the last of his come out as he bent forward, thrusting harder and faster, his vision spotting, stomach coiling.  
Ignis came with a guttural shout of Noct’s name, slumping down over him, his hips still twitching forward weakly as he rode it out. Noct was lax under him, arms around his shoulders, lips pressed to his neck, kissing languidly.  
Ignis eventually came back to himself, shifting off Noct with a groan as he pulled out. Noct mewled softly, boneless beside him. Ignis collected his thoughts enough to remove the condom and tie it off, tossing it in the wastebasket before sprawling lazily beside Noct again. He turned his head, and was met with Noct bleary gaze, lips curled in a sated smile.  
Groaning with the effort, Ignis rolled onto his side, stroking Noct’s chest as they grinned at each other.  
“That was…” he began as he shifted closer into Noct’s side, still desiring the closeness. “I love you.”  
Noct wrapped an arm around Ignis, fingers dragging over his skin, little tingles following in their wake, “I love you too.”  
Ignis closed his eyes, his racing heart calming slowly. His mask was gone completely, the ache that had accompanied him, weighing him down, the guilt, the pain, the grief he’d felt at something he thought could never be…gone. It had all been put to rest, vanishing with the force of Noct’s blissful smile, the feel of him, naked and warm beside him. 

The following morning Noct found Ignis studying his laptop screen intently.  
“Whatcha doing, Baby?”  
Ignis startled, “oh, umm, well…” He turned the screen towards Noct, biting his lip as Noct’s eyes went wide.  
“Are you…” Noct choked out, glancing at Ignis incredulously. “Are you shopping for cock rings?”  
Ignis cleared his throat delicately, cheeks hot, “yes, well, I was…ahh…I thought it might help me…last longer.”  
Noct moved the laptop aside, pulling Ignis’ glasses from his nose and placing them aside. “You’re not still thinking about that are you? Everything was ok, Speccy. It was fantastic, you were fantastic.”  
“Yes, but…” he began.  
Noct silenced his protests with a kiss. “If you are that worried about it, how about we just, you know, get you off before, kinda like last night, then…” He kissed Ignis again, soft and gentle. “I mean, you can still get them if you want, but I think we’ll just…get used to…holding off until…”  
“Hmmm,” Ignis hummed thoughtfully, somewhat mollified by that thought. “I suppose that could be rather enjoyable.” He nuzzled Noct’s cheek thinking about it for a moment. “I think I’d still like to explore the possibilities that…an aid could bring us. I like the thought of making you come several times as I make love to you.”  
Noct pulled back, mouth open, “I’ve unleashed a horny beast,” he laughed.  
He tugged at Noct, pushing him down onto the couch and settling over him, kissing him fiercely, “you have no idea.”  
Noct chuckled, “I think I might be about to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so here we are, I think this is the last bit, it felt like a good place to finish off with them still exploring but, maybe, we will see if I find I have more I want to add. Thanks for sticking with me on this awkward journey, lol.  
> I have, I think about a dozen or so WIPs for these two that I am still working on, one or two that are for NSFW IgNot week, plus another couple of WIPs for another fandom altogether, so there will definitely be more of my smutty, fluffy, angsty stuff coming.


End file.
